TRAUMA !
by Juks
Summary: Molestada , traída e procurada.Isabella Swan , uma adolescente traumatizada que sofreu muito em sua vida .A esperança não existia mais seu vocabulário.Felicidade nunca foi de seu conhecimento.Sofreu muito pela ganância e desejos dos outros.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Espero que gostem e comentem !! Boa leitura ..

**Prólogo – Isabella Swan**

Isabella Swan era um pequeno bebê quando foi deixada no orfanato .Tinha apenas 2 anos.

Ela gostava do orfanato , pois tinha vários amigos ,mas com o passar do tempo ela os via ir embora e cada despedida era uma facada em seu coraçã se foram e mais vieram ,mas ela sempre continuava lá .

Quando tinha 8 anos , estava com sua amiga Clara , brincando no jardim , quando o a chamou para conversar .

No início Isabella pensou que era um sermão por algo que tinha feito ,mas ela não se lembrava de ter sido desobediente.

Quando entraram em um pequeno quarto , Isabella estranhou o lugar.

-Tio , por que me trouxe aqui ? – Perguntou inocentemente .

-Agora Isabella , você vai ser castigada .- Ele respondeu rindo.

**Ela o olhou confusa, mas ele logo tirou-lhe as roupas e quando ficaram ambos nus ,ele a jogou na cama e Isabella , já chorando e o pedindo para parar, tentou se proteger com as mãozinhas.**

**Ele somente riu e a penetrou com força , a cada investida Isabella urrava de dor ,mas seus gritos eram abafados pela boca nojenta do homem.**

**Aquela fora a pior experiência de sua vida, sentira uma dor terrível, e sangrou muito .Havia sido violentada com apenas 8 anos !**

-Agora, se você contar para alguém sobre isso –Ameaçou o homem – Da próxima vez será MUITO pior.

Ela saiu de lá amuada e cheia de dores .Depois daquele dia nunca mais se comportou da mesma maneira.Não falava mais com ninguém , se escondia quando possível , e chora noites e noites , pensando na dor terrível que sentira.

As pessoas do orfanato começaram a se preocupar com o seu comportamento e tentaram conversar com ela , mas ela não respondia .

Anos se passaram e de vez em quando o a molestava.

Eis o dia que Isabella tem um fio de esperanç mãe retornara e a queria de volta.

Isabella teve esperança de ser feliz .Afinal esperava que sua mãe fosse sua melhor amiga .Mas depois descobre quão tola foi aquela esperança.

N/A: Vale a pena continuar ?? COMENTEEM !!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Oi gente !! Queria agradecer aos comentários ,fiquei muito feliz !To com pressa então não dá para falar muito ;) ! boa leitura

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 2 - Minha mãe**

Era uma terça-feira e Isabella já estava com 13 anos . 5 anos sofrendo nas mãos do , 5 anos chorando à noite , 5 anos sozinha .

Isabella estava desolada , sem ninguém para apara-la e ela sabia que iria ficar pior , pois esse orfanato só abrigava as pessoas até 14 anos e semana que vem era seu aniversá sabia que ninguém queria adotar uma menina estranha de treze anos .Todos preferiam os bebes.

Estava de tarde e já era a hora do almoço , quando ela estava entrando na "lanchonete" , os cochichos começ sempre assim quando ela aparecia .Todos apontavam davam risinhos e cochichavam.

Depois de alguns meses , Isabella se acostumou à ão simplesmente pegou seu prato e se sentou , sozinha , em uma das mesas ali presentes.

Quando terminou de comer já ia se dirigindo ao jardim , mas para a sua surpresa a diretora do orfanato a interceptou.

-Tem uma pessoa querendo lhe ver –Falou a Senhora Thermopolis , sorrindo.

Isabella apenas concordou com a expressão vazia ,mas seus olhos a estava surpresa por alguém querer lhe ver.

Foram andando , lado a lado , até a diretoria .Chegando lá , Isabella se depara com uma mulher loira de olhos azuis , sorrindo para ela.

-Bom , Isabella –Começou a diretora , enquanto Isabella se sentava – Você sabe que foi abandonada aqui quando criança. Mas nós descobrimos que essa não é a verdadeira história.

-Então qual é ? –Perguntou Ela.

A , assustada pelo fato de a menina falar algo , arfou e depois respirou fundo antes de continuar.

-Nós descobrimos que você foi roubada quando criança , e depois deixada aqui. Sua mãe ficou esse tempo todo à sua procura e hoje a achou – A diretora se levanto, sorrindo – Essa é a sua mãe . Tanya Denalli .

Isabella ficou olhando a figura loira ao seu lado e imaginando como ela seria sua mãe .Afinal , ela tem olhos azuis e cabelos loiros e Isabella olhos e cabelos castanhos. A única semelhança era o tom de pele.

-Ela é a minha mãe , ?

A olhou para Tanya e depois para Isabella.

-Isabella , sei que vai lhe parecer estranho , pois vocês não tem muito em comum .Mas é a verdade , minha querida e hoje você irá para a sua verdadeira casa.

Ela apenas assentiu e pediu para se retirar .

Alguma coisa não lhe agradava naquela mulher , mas era melhor ir para a "sua" casa do que ficar aqui com o .Então arrumou suas poucas roupas e foi para frente do orfanato .

A mulher loira , se dirigiu até Isabella e lhe deu um abraço .Na hora ela estranhou ,mas o retribuiu depois , mais por educação do que qualquer outra coisa.

Isabella se despediu da diretora e rapidamente entrou em um carro com sua nova mãe.

-Ah , Isabella ! Você está tão linda ,meu anjo ! Estava com tanta saudade !-Falou Tanya secando as lágrimas – Você vai ver , nossa casa é linda e tem um quarto todinho seu ! Você vai estudar , vai poder fazer várias atividades ...

Isabella se desligou de Tanya por um momento , só apreciando a vista que aquela viagem lhe proporcionava. Ao contrário do que imaginara quando criança , ela não estava feliz por encontrar a mãe , só estava aliviada de sair das garras do .

[...]

Quando chegaram , Isabella se deparou com um prédio grande e bonito .

-Bem-vinda a Nova York ! seu novo lar – Disse sua mãe.

Ela se limitou a olhar o prédio ,mas a loira a puxou para dentro do elevador e apertou o botão do último no apartamento e Isabella foi direto para a janela ,mas assim que olhou para baixo retrocedeu dois passos .

-Não é perigoso da gente cair ? –Perguntou ela.

Tanya sorriu , um sorriso meio cínico.

-Não , aqui é bem forte ! Nós não vamos cair querida .

Ela assentiu e a loira começou a mostrar todos os cantos do lhe mostrou seu quarto , Isabella reparou na cama de casal e a olhou interrogativamente .

-Eu tenho um pai ?

-Teve querida .Ele morreu –Disse Tanya olhando para baixo – Ele tinha um problema no coração .Seu nome era Henry , ele era um amor de pessoa e me ajudou esse tempo todo a te procurar , mas morreu ano passado.

-Sinto muito –Disse Isabella , mas dessa vez falou de verdade .Era como se algo ligasse ela e seu pai .

[...]

Depois de almoçarem , Tanya obrigou Isabella a ir no shopping fazer compras .Ela não queria ir ao shopping , não ligava para esse tipo de coisa .Já havia escutado uma vez como era um shopping e pelo o que ouviu não tinha gostado , era muita gente em um lugar só.

Foram a umas sete lojas diferentes , experimentaram mais de cinqüenta roupas e por aí vai.

-Isabella , eu já te matriculei no colégio , você começará amanhã –Disse Tanya.

-Tudo bem .

-Agora vamos , já está tarde.

[...]

Isabella acordou cedo e foi direto tomar um banho , quando voltou para seu quarto viu uma muda de roupa em cima de sua -as e viu que não combinavam com ela, era rosa demais .

Saiu em direção ao quarto de Tanya e bateu na porta.

-Entra.

-Tanya, eu não posso escolher minhas roupas ?

Tanya respirou fundo.

-Claro , minha filha –Sorriu – Pode usar o que quiser , só achei que gostaria deste.E a propósito não me chame de tanya , e sim de mãe.

Isabella assentiu e agradeceu.

Vestiu uma calça jeans e uma regata , pois fazia sol e era muita roupa para escolher.

Como só tinha treze anos , tanya contratou um motorista para leva-la e busca-la no colégio. Isso incomodou Isabella .Ela não ficava à vontade com nenhum homem , quem dirá mais velho.

Depois de tomar café desceu para ir ao colégio.

-Olá pequena ! Meu nome é Steven .Prazer em conhece-la .

Isabella gostou do homem , parecia ser um boa pessoa e não tinha uma cara assustadora , só era um pouco alto demais.Não era como pensava , aquele homem lhe trazia uma certa tranqüilidade e segurança.

-Olá , meu nome é Isabella ,prazer em conhece-lo também.

Entraram no carro e partiram para o colégio. Não era muito longe , somente uns 15 minutos de carro e durante o processo Steven colocou uma música.

-Gosta dessa , pequena ? –Perguntou-lhe educadamente.

-Na verdade nunca escutei música –Admitiu envergonhada.

Ele a olhou espanta , como assim nunca ouvira música ?

-Por que ? –Perguntou-lhe curioso.

-Eu morava em um orfanato e a maioria do tempo ficava tranca no quarto –Chorando e me sentindo repulsiva , acrescentou mentalmente.

-Bom , eu vou te ensinar a gostar de música ! –Falou Steven sorrindo – É como seu próprio refugio , uma inspiração para a sua imaginação !

Isabella sorriu , pela primeira vez em tantos anos .

-Obrigada –Falou fervorosamente .

-Pelo que ? –Perguntou-lhe Steven confuso.

-Por me fazer sorrir , quando ninguém há anos tentou .

Ele a olhou com um carinho paterno. Era assim que via a pequena Isabella , como sua filha .Lhe conquistara com apenas um gesto.

-Você é especial Isabella . Uma menina encantadora.

-Não , não sou –Discordou ela , novamente triste , lembrando do .

-Claro que é ! Você tem que aprender a se valorizar menina .Não pense no seu passado , que lhe torturou tanto e nem se culpe por isso , apenas esqueça as coisas ruins e repare , pela primeira vez , nas coisas boas ao seu redor.

Isabella ficou o resto da viagem calada.

Como aquele homem sabia de seu passado ? Quem ele realmente era ?

Essas perguntas teimavam em rondar a mente dela , mas não teve coragem de expor-las .

-Chegamos , pequenina –Disse Steven abrindo a porta dela.

-Obrigada .. por tudo –Ela sussurrou um pouco atordoada.

-Não precisa me agradecer .

[...]

O primeiro dia de aula foi tranqüilo e as aulas foram legais . Apesar de que Isabella provavelmente precisará de professores particulares, gostou de estudar e passar um tempo longe de sua mãe.

Ela era tímida e ficava com medo de cada menino que chegava perto demais .Alguns notaram a sua reação , mas ficaram é que uma menina teve coragem de se aproximar.

-Oi , meu nome é Ângela !

Isabella a olhou confusa .Afinal , evitava todos e nunca ninguém quis se aproximar dela, sempre fora a esquisita , ou a idiota no orfanato , então pensara que aqui não seria diferente.

-Olá .-Respondeu simplesmente.

-Estava pensando que como você é novata .. quer se sentar comigo ?

-Tudo bem.

[...]

Isabella descobriu que Ângela era uma pessoa boa e gentil .A segunda pessoa que lhe fizera sorrir.

Tinham algumas aulas juntas , mas o resto Isabella passava sozinha e não falava com mais ninguém.

Estava em sua última aula , quando o professor pede para ela se apresentar .Ela não fazia idéia de como se apresentar , então o professor lhe falou para simplesmente dizer seu nome e como veio parar aqui.

Com o coração batendo acelerado e suando frio , ela gaguejou , tropeçou , mas no final conseguiu falar :

-Meu nome é Isabella e venho de um lugar bem diferente desse .

Não queria contar sua história para pessoas que não conhecia , então depois de falar aquilo , simplesmente sentou e ficou encarando o livro o resto da aula.

[...]

-Olá pequena .Como foi seu dia ?

-Foi .. bom , Steven .

-Fez muitos amigos ? –Perguntou-lhe carinhosamente enquanto colocava o carro em movimento.

-Acho que não .. não sei .. na verdade.

-Como não sabe ?

-Eu não tenho amigos há muito tempo , então fica difícil de saber –Ela admitiu.

-Hmm , vejamos .. você conversou com alguém e gostou dele ou dela ?

-Sim , conversei com uma garota chamada Ângela , muito simpática e que me fez sorrir.

-Isso é o primeiro passo para uma amizade –Disse Steven sorrindo.

Aquelas perguntas de antes do colégio ainda assombravam a cabeça de Isabella e em um ato de coragem , respirou fundo e soltou.

-Como você sabe do meu passado ?

-Tem coisas querida , que a gente sabe por saber .. que não tem uma razão , pelo menos não uma que possa ser contada .-Respondeu-lhe sorrindo.

Aquilo só deixou Isabella mais confusa ainda , mas não questionou nada.

[...]

-Chegamos , pequena .

-Obrigada Steven –Disse ela saindo do carro.

-Ah , Pequena – Chamou Steven – Não se deixe enganar pelas aparências .. sempre siga o seu coração.

Dito isso , guardou o carro na garagem e foi embora .

Isabella ficou um pouco confusa com toda aquela história , mas decidiu que pensaria nisso depois .

Afinal se seguisse seu coração , não estaria ali com Tanya ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A :** E aí ? Reviews ?


	3. VOTAÇÃO

**Oi gente !! Queria agradecer a quem comentou !! obrigada mesmo !! .. Eu sei que ainda está cedo para fazer votações ,mas eu queria saber a opinião de vocês !!**

**1) Edward :**

**a) Será um garoto com problema de indentidade e vivendo uma vida cercada de mentiras.**

**b)Será arrogante e prepotente **

**c)Será um garoto normal e compreensivo .**

**2) Carlisle e Esme :**

**a)Serão boas pessoas **

**b)Serão más pessoas**

**3) Os Cullen :**

**a) Edward, Alice, jasper , Rosalie , Emmett ,Carlisle e Esme.**

**b) Escolha os componentes !!**

**4) Emmett & Rosalie ; Alice & Jasper :**

**a) Já estarão juntos **

**b) Não estarão juntos **

**5) Quem irá entender melhor a bella :**

**a) Alice**

**b) Jasper**

**c) Rosalie**

**d) Emmett**

**e) Edward**

**6) Jacob :**

**a) irá participar da fanfic e será uma boa pessoa**

**b) irá participar da fanfic e será arrogante**

**c) não irá participar da fanfic **

**Conto com o voto de vocês !**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A :**

Quero agradecer à : Milla Masen Cullen , Lunna Cullen , Regina Swan Cullen , Raquel , Pamy Lima , Nathalia Aring e MilaLarrat

Era para ter ficado maior ,mas tive um bloqueio =/ .. espero que gostem !

Boa leitura!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 5 – Despedida.**

**Bella's POV**

Já estava cansada de procurar e não achar nada.

A demissão do Steven foi muito duvidosa para mim ,pois não havia motivos para isso e agora, no lugar dele, estava um homem chamado James. Uma pessoa em que eu não confiava nem um pouco, seu comportamento me lembrava o .

Tremi com esse muito nas mãos dele,mas o pior foi ter que sofrer calada, sem ninguém para me ajudar ,coisa que acontece ate hoje.

Depois de espairecer um pouco, decidi voltar para casa da Tanya. Aquela não era minha casa, nunca foi e nunca será, muito menos a Tanya será minha mãe .Para mim ela é só uma pessoa com a qual eu tenho que , forçadamente, conviver.

Com esses pensamentos cheguei ao corredor do andar dela, mas uma coisa chamou minha antenção .Parecia uma discussão e ela vinha do apartamento dela.

-ELA VAI SABER ! VOCÊ É NOJENTA ! UMA COBRA !

Me assustei , aquela voz era parecida com a da ... Ângela.

-SUA PIRRALHA ! VOCÊ ACHA QUE VAI TER TEMPO PARA CONTAR À ELA ? – Berrou Tanya.

Resolvi abrir um pouco a porta, para ver o que acontecia e olhei pela a pior cena que eu vi ! Ângela sendo decapitada pela Tanya , à sangue frio e eu não podendo fazer nada.

Fechei a porta , com lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto, e saí correndo em direção a saída do prédio.

Com as mãos no rosto , corri pela rua sem ter a mínima idéia de onde estava indo, quando esbarro com alguém .

-Descul...-Minha voz sumiu quando vi quem estava na minha frente.

-Pequena !

-Steven? O que você ...

-Vamos ! Você não tem muito tempo – Ele disse me interrompendo.

Sem condições para contesta algo, ele me puxou rua à fora. Entramos no carro , que julguei ser dele, e o Steven começou a falar.

-Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer – Ele disse com arrependimento na voz – Eu tentei evitar , juro que tentei ,mas ela foi mais rápida ...

-Você sabia disso ? –Perguntei confusa e com uma pontada de raiva. Afinal ele podia ter me avisado.

Mas será que ele estava falando em relação à Tanya? Eu tinha certeza, desde que o conheci, que ele sabia de muitas coisas e não me contava.

-Pequena, a Tanya guarda mais segredos do que você possa imaginar- Ele me disse- Desculpe ,mas eu não podia lhe contar o que ia acontecer ..

-E agora ? Você pode ?

-Um pouco ,mas não o mais importante ! Mas antes , me conte o que aconteceu.

-Pensei que já soubesse.

-Eu tenho uma idéia ,mas se não aconteceu nada com você .. com que foi ?

Nessa hora eu gelei .Era para ser eu no lugar dela , lagrimas caíam de meus olhos novamente , ela morreu por minha causa ! Ela morreu porque sabia de algo ! Nessa hora , a imagem dela sendo decapitada invadiu minha mente.

-A-a ...a Tanya de-de-capitou a-a Angel-la...

-Shiii ! Calma pequena! Vai passar , eu prometo .

De repente o carro prou e eu percebo que estávamos em frente ao aeroporta.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui ?

-Você tem que sair daqui e rápido, pequena – Ele me explicou – Você vai pegar um vôo para Seattle e de lá pegar um taxi para vou lhe dar dinheiro e chegando em Forks , arrume um lugar para ficar , pois assim que eu puder te encontro lá.

-Você me prometeu – Disse já com as benditas lágrimas em meus olhos – Você disse que não ia me abandonar.

Ele me abraçou e disse em meu ouvido.

-Eu NUNCA vou te abandonar ! Mas você precisa ficar a salvo e Forks é uma cidade pequena , onde ninguém vai te procurar.

-Por que você não vem comigo ?

-Ela vai desconfiar e eu ainda tenho coisas para resolver.

-Coisas que você não pode me contar , né ?

Ele me olhou como que se desculpasse ,mas seu olhar também era de dor.

-Infelizmente .

Entramos no aeroporto e ele comprou uma passagem para daqui à 20 minutos.

-Steven, eu nem tenho roupa !

-Pequena, você compra lá, o mais importante agora é que você fique a salvo.

-Mas e você ? Vai ficar à salvo – Perguntei , já temendo a resposta.

-Eu sempre estarei com você !

Eu já estava acabada e a resposta dele só me fez chorar ainda mais e bater com os punhos fechados em seu peito.

-PROMETE ! – Eu gritei – Promete que vai ficar a salvo , por mim ! Promete.

-Bella , você tem que ser forte !

-Todos falam para eu ser forte ,mas todos me abandonam.

-Não importa o que aconteça , eu vou estar sempre com você , mas você precisa se forte para agüentar tudo ! Por mim , seja forte !

Somente assenti e nessa hora chamaram o meu vôo .Ele me deu o dinheiro e me abraçou.

-Eu te amo como se fosse minha filha , por favor , fique segura ! –Ele disse chorando – Você é muito especial , mais do que imagina !

Dito isso , ele me soltou e eu fui obrigada a entrar naquele avião.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A : **

*Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem muuuito!

*Vou começar a postar todos os sábados ;)

*A votação ainda está valendo , então quem não comentou .. COMENTE !

TRILHA SONORA :

Escolha musicas que vocês queiram que apareça na fic e também para ser a musica tema da fic !


	5. Chapter 5

**.* N/A *.**

Peço desculpas pela demora , realmente não foi minha intenção ficar sem postar por tanto tempo ,mas a inspiração não veio e só hoje consegui terminar o capitulo.

Quero agradecer à : Hel, Ariel , Nathalia Anring ,Milla Masen Cullen ,Dada Cullen ,Belle 26 ,Milalarrat , Regina Swan Cullen e Lariis star.

Sobre a votação , ainda estou recolhendo os dados ! Não sei se esse capitulo ficou muito bom , mas espero que gostem

BOA LEITURA !

Bjs

:**

OBS: Essa fic é betada sim , o problema é que o site corta algumas partes da história .Já mudei várias vezes, mas parece que continua a mesma coisa , então se cortar mais alguma coisa .. me falem que eu escrevo depois o que tinha que estar lá ! **Em relação a quem molestou bella .. o nome dele é : !**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 5 – Novamente**

Angela's POV

Depois que a Bella foi embora , resolvi continuar procurando .Afinal , ela era minha melhor amiga e eu tinha que ajudá-la .

Estava lendo alguns livros na biblioteca , quando vejo o James entrando em uma das repartições da biblioteca e como achei estranho ele não estar com a Bella , resolvi ir atrá ele estivesse procurando-a e não tenha a achado ...

Estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando ouço o barulho de sapatos de salto e uma voz horrível , provavelmente falando ao telefone, que reconheci ser da Tanya.

Me escondi atrás de uma pilastra e fiquei espiando ela entrar naquela sala.

-Tanya .

-James –ela respondeu -Então .. trouxe o que te pedi ?

-Aham, mamãe –Ele disse cético

-Ah , nem brinca .Já basta aquela ninguém me ver como mãe , a melhor parte é que ela nunca me chamou assim .

-Mas então ,quando vai se livrar da menina ?

-Aquele rato vai sair logo da minha vida .

-E enquanto isso eu tenho que bancar o motorista ?

-Até ela ter maior idade .. sim .

-Então eu mereço uma recompensa ,não acha ?

-Claro .. e pode ser agora mesmo..

Não ouvi mais nada , só saí correndo o mais rápido que pude em direção a casa da bella. O porteiro , depois de muito insistir , me deixou entrar no prédio .Fiquei esperando na porta do apartamento , andando de um lado para o outro , quando uma mão segura o meu ombro.

-O que faz aqui , Ângela ? –Perguntou Tanya.

-Eu .. eu estou esperando a bella.

-hmm .. posso saber o por que ?

-Trabalho! Trabalho do colégio .

-Sei .. então vem ! Vamos entrar –Ela disse abrindo a porta.

Achei meio estranho a atitude dela .Afinal, Tanya sempre deixou claro que não gostava de mim.

-Ok.

Quando eu entrei ,ela foi para cozinha e voltou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto .. isso não ia dar certo .

-Então , você estava com a Isabella né ? –Ela perguntou com as mãos para trás .

-Sim , estava. –Respondi generalizadamente.

-E por que então ela não está aqui com você ?

-Ela foi embora e eu queria contar um coisa para ela – Disse já não gostando muito do rumo da conversa.

-E o que seria ? –Ela me perguntou com um sorriso ameaçando surgir em seu rosto.

-Nada do seu interesse .

-Sério mesmo ? –Ela perguntou cética.

Alguma coisa me dizia para sair dali imediatamente , pois parecia que ela sabia de algo . Especificamente do que eu escutei lá na biblioteca hoje mais cedo.

-Sim

-Eu sei que você ouviu tudo na biblioteca ,mas eu estava muito ocupada para cuidar de você na hora .

-ELA VAI SABER ! VOCÊ É NOJENTA ! UMA COBRA !

-SUA PIRRALHA ! VOCÊ ACHA QUE VAI TER TEMPO PARA CONTAR À ELA ? – Berrou Tanya.

Ela me pegou pelo pescoço e de repente tudo ficou preto.

**Bella's POV **

O vôo durou algumas horas e foi bem cansativo .Tinha um homem babando em meu ombro e uma menininha escutando "girl like you" de algum filme da Barbie . A menininha era o clone da própria , olhos azuis, cabelo loiro quase branco , pele meio clara , toda de rosa e com a voz fininha .

O avião pousou e como eu não tinha bagagem nem nada , saí do avião seguindo as pessoas, umas 45 no máximo , até que vi que elas iam pegar as malas .

-Com licença senhor .Aonde é a saída do aeroporto ? –Perguntei a um homem alto de cabelos grisalhos e com algumas rugas no rosto .

-Segue reto , vira à segunda a esquerda e primeira à direita . Quando você ver uma porta de vidro automática, verá a saída.

-Obrigada.

-De nada mocinha.

Fui na direção que me indicaram e achei a saída .Já estava começando a escurecer , então resolvi pegar um taxi para Forks .

-Para onde senhorita ?

-Forks , por favor .

-Algum endereço especifico ?

-Não .Só me deixe em algum hotel que tenha lá , por favor.

Ele não perguntou mais nada e então deitei a cabeça no encosto do banco, pensando na minha vida.

De todas as coisas que eu já tinha passado , ver minha amiga ser morta pela minha "mãe" , foi a pior de todas .Nem a dor de ter sido violada pelo se compara a dor que eu sinto hoje.

Senti lagrimas descendo pela minha face.

Eu não tinha mais ninguém comigo .Como tem sido a minha vida inteira. Antes eu tinha amigos no orfanato,mas arrancaram de mim a minha felicidade, minha infância .. minha inocência.

Então descobriram minha nova mãe , que nada tem a ver comigo .Fui para a casa dela e conheci duas pessoas maravilhosas : Steven e Ângela.

Steven só aparece em horas de extrema importância e esconde algo muito grande de mim . Ângela .. foi morta pela minha "mamãe"

Involuntariamente lembrei da cena pavorosa do apartamento da Tanya. Se a Ângela foi .. morta por ela , é porque de alguma coisa a Ang sabia e pelo visto era algo muito grande. Mas o que poderia ser ? Alguma coisa sobre a Tanya ? Meu pai ? Steven ?

Aaaaaaahhhhh

Bati com a cabeça no encosto do carro e percebi que o mesmo tinha freado bruscamente.

-Mas o que ... –Ele me interrompeu colocando algo gelado na minha cabeça.

-Quietinha ! Me siga .

Ele abriu a porta do taxi e me puxou com força do carro , foi aí que eu percebi que a tal coisa gelada era uma arma.

Estava muito escuro e pelo que pude perceber estávamos em um tipo de ótimo , perdida em uma floresta com um homem doido e em um lugar que nem sei se realmente é Forks .

Ele me empurrou e eu acabei caindo no chão da floresta e arranhando meu rosto.

-Tira a roupa .

NÃO ! – minha mente gritava .

Não podia estar acontecendo de novo , não de novo .Prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais deixaria nenhum homem me tocar .. não daquela maneira .

-Eu disse : Tire a roupa ! – Ele falou com a voz alterada.

Eu nada disse , somente fiquei parada no chão , pensando nas probabilidades de escapar , de preferência com vida , daquele lugar . O que seria muito difícil , levando-se em conta que eu estava em um lugar desconhecido à noite e com um homem que tinha uma arma.

-AGORA ! –Ele disse ao mesmo tempo que atirava em algum lugar.

De repente fui puxada do chão e tendo as roupas arrancadas enquanto a arma ficava em minha cabeça.

-Além de ganhar um dinheiro com suas roupinhas de filhinha de papai .. também vou me divertir – Disse ele com uma voz nojenta.

Quando estava só de roupas intimas , prestes a ser novamente violada .. ouço passos na grama e ele me solta rapidamente .

-Merda – Ele praguejou baixinho.

-ALGUÉM ESTÁ AÍ ? –Perguntou uma voz nem tão distante.

-Merda ... eu volto garota .. eu volto . –O taxista disse , em seguida correndo por entre a mata.

Não sei se foi o choque do momento ou o esgotamento mental ,mas apaguei logo que o homem fugiu dali.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

.* N/A *.

E aí gente ? O que acharam ? Deixem reviews !

ATÉ SABADO !

BJS

:**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A :**

Gente , como prometido , eis o capitulo 6 ! E graças a Deus no dia certo !

Queria agradecer as pessoas que comentaram : Nathalia Anring , anônimo, Dada Cullen ,Milla Masen Cullen, Lariis star e Jane .

Gente , quero pedir a todos que lêem essa fic , comentem .Porque isso é que me da mais animo de escrever e postar no dia certo ;)

Em relação a votação , ficou assim :

**1) Edward : (empatado)**

A) Será um garoto com problema de indentidade e vivendo uma vida cercada de mentiras.

C) Será um garoto normal e compreensivo .

**2) ****Carlisle e Esme :**

a)Serão boas pessoas

**3) Os cullen : (empatado)**

a) Edward, Alice, jasper , Rosalie , Emmett ,Carlisle e Esme.

b) Escolha os componentes ! (os mais votados foram : Alice, Edward,Carlisle e Esme)

**4) Emmet&Rosálie , Jasper&Alice :**

a) Já estarão juntos

**5) Quem irá entender melhor a bella : (empatado)**

e) Edward

a) Alice

**6) Jacob:**

c) não irá participar da fanfic

**RESULTADO DOS EMPATES :**

Como aconteceu de dar as principais escolhas empatadas , eu pedi ajuda para alguns amigos meus que votaram e por fim eu decidi fazer assim : Vou misturar as duas personalidades(A e C ) do Edward ; O Edward vai entender melhor a bella devido à sua experiência na vida (depois vocês irão entender ) e em relação a família vai existir a MASEN e CULLEN .

Boa leitura !

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 6 – Black and White. **

**Bella's POV**

Acordei em um lugar estranho , um quarto todo branco e preto .Sem brincadeira, o quarto era todo preto e branco . Me levantei assustada, pensando que eu podia , ou pelo menos torcia, estar sonhando estar naquele lugar . Mas aí me veio em mente as cenas com o taxista.

_-Quietinha ! Me siga ._

_Ele abriu a porta do taxi e me puxou com força do carro , foi aí que eu percebi que a tal coisa gelada era uma arma._

_Estava muito escuro e pelo que pude perceber estávamos em um tipo de ótimo , perdida em uma floresta com um homem doido e em um lugar que nem sei se realmente é Forks . _

_Ele me empurrou e eu acabei caindo no chão da floresta e arranhando meu rosto._

_-Tira a roupa ._

_NÃO ! – minha mente gritava ._

_Não podia estar acontecendo de novo , não de novo .Prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais deixaria nenhum homem me tocar .. não daquela maneira ._

_-Eu disse : Tire a roupa ! – Ele falou com a voz alterada._

_Eu nada disse , somente fiquei parada no chão , pensando nas probabilidades de escapar , de preferência com vida , daquele lugar . O que seria muito difícil , levando-se em conta que eu estava em um lugar desconhecido à noite e com um homem que tinha uma arma._

_-AGORA ! –Ele disse ao mesmo tempo que atirava em algum lugar._

_De repente fui puxada do chão e tendo as roupas arrancadas enquanto a arma ficava em minha cabeça._

_-Além de ganhar um dinheiro com suas roupinhas de filhinha de papai .. também vou me divertir – Disse ele com uma voz nojenta._

_Quando estava só de roupas intimas , prestes a ser novamente violada .. ouço passos na grama e ele me solta rapidamente ._

_-Merda – Ele praguejou baixinho._

_-ALGUÉM ESTÁ AÍ ? –Perguntou uma voz nem tão distante._

Será que eu estava na casa daquela pessoa ? Será que ele ou ela tinha me encontrado jogada no chão daquela floresta ?

Como só havia eu naquele quarto , resolvi sair dali e procurar o sujeito que me trouxe para cá.Foi nessa hora que percebi que estava com uma camisa masculina no corpo ..

Não .. não era possível que .. que o taxista ... –Não consegui concluir meu pensamento.

Fiquei em um estado de choque por alguns minutos , até que resolvi sair daquele lugar , pois se tivesse sido aquele .. crápula que tivesse me trazido para cá , não podia ficar nem mais um minuto sequer naquela casa.

Caminhando pela casa ,tentando achar a saída, percebi que não só o quarto, mas toda a casa em si , era preta e branca .Tudinho ali se não fosse preto e branco era marrom ou verde, graças a floresta que cercava a casa .

-O que você está fazendo ? –Perguntou uma voz máscula .

Virei e me deparei com um homem , ou melhor, garoto ,mais ou menos da minha idade ,17 tinha a pele branca ,mas nem tanto , um olho de um verde exótico e um cabelo que beirava entre loiro e bronze .

-Me desculpa ,mas é que eu acordei aqui e não vi ninguém onde eu .. –Tentei me explicar,mas fui impedida por ele.

-Sei .. então achou prudente fazer um tour pela casa ? –Ele disse com a voz cética e um pouco enraivecida .

-Olha –Disse já perdendo um pouco a paciência – Se o _Senhor _passasse por metade das coisas que eu passei em minha vida inteira , saberia o porquê de nunca ficar parada em um lugar desconhecido .

Ele riu .Isso mesmo, simplesmente riu.

-Ah claro , me desculpe .Você já deve ter passado por tanta coisa –Disse em tom de zombaria – Seus pais não deram seu porche novo , então você em um ato incrível de rebeldia fugiu de casa com a arma do seu pai , que provavelmente deve ser um trambiqueiro , e veio para Forks onde se perdeu na floresta e por algum motivo , que eu não sei explicar , tirou sua roupa e esperta como é .. deve ter atirado sem querer e com o susto desmaiado –Ele disse rindo- Deve ter sido muito , muito difícil.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo .Como alguém que mal me conhece podia tirar tal conclusão ? Criar uma história dessas ?

Não falei nada , só fiquei o olhando com uma expressão perplexa por causa da sua fala, enquanto ele me fitava de volta com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Eu .. como .. como você pôde chegar a tal conclusão ? –Perguntei atordoada.

A expressão dele vacilou por um momento .Acho que ele não esperava exatamente essa reação de minha parte.

-É o que toda menina mimada faz – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

-E o que te leva a pensar que eu sou uma menina mimada ?

Ele ficou quieto por um momento , provavelmente pensando no que responderia .

-Suas roupas .. estavam jogadas no chão da floresta e elas são de marca .

-E você acha que eu as tiraria por ..

-Não sei .. quem vai entender seus atos .

-Exato ! Se você não entende não deveria julga-los .

Foi a vez dele me fitar perplexo enquanto eu só dava um tímido sorriso.

-Eu julgo o que eu quiser –Respondeu por fim.

-Mas realmente não lhe interessa saber a verdade ?

-Isso é só o que eu peço –Ele murmurou.

Alguma coisa me disse que aquilo não se tratava exatamente daquela situação ,mas de outra que ele tenha vivenciado. Eu também só queria a verdade ..

Eu não sabia mais o que fazer .Afinal , estava na casa de um estranho somente com uma camisa social , sem saber para onde ir , sem dinheiro ..sem ninguém.

-Hey , está tudo bem ? –Ele perguntou

Foi nessa hora que eu percebi que estava chorando .Não devia, não podia chorar na frente dele , pois do que me adiantaria fazer isso ? Ficar me lamentando por algo que eu tive de suportar minha vida inteira ..nada, não adiantaria nada.

-Sim , só me devolva minhas roupas e me fale aonde fica o hotel mais próximo daqui, por favor.

Sabia que não tinha como pagar um hotel ,mas também não podia ficar na casa de um estranho.

-Vai ter de esperar ,tenho coisas a fazer primeiro – Ele disse rudemente.

-Eu não tenho que esperar nada _senhor ,_ somente quero minhas roupas e uma localização.

-E eu disse que tem de esperar .primeiro porque você está na minha casa e eu tenho umas coisas para fazer e segundo porque suas roupas estão na maquina .

-Ok, mas poderia me dizer , pelo menos , seu nome ?

-Edward Masen. E você é ..?

-Isabella Swan.

-Tudo bem _Isabel_ ..

-Isabella – o corrigi.

-Que seja , agora eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas .A cozinha fica a segunda à esquerda e o quarto onde você estava é a ultima porta do corredor .Só não bagunce nada , muito menos faça barulho.

Dito isso ele saiu .

-Legal –Falei comigo mesma – A educação não existe mais no mundo.

-Existe sim _Isabel_ ,mas não a desperdiço com quem não conheça ou faça jus à ela.

Não sei da onde essa voz saiu e muito menos como ele conseguiu escutar o que eu falei ,pois quando olhei para os lados não tinha nada além dos cômodos em preto e branco.

Aquele lugar começava a me arrepios .

Apesar de estar com muita fome , não me atrevi a chegar perto daquela cozinha , simplesmente voltei ao quarto e me sentei na cama.

Não sei exatamente em que ponto dormi ,mas sei que fui acordada ,bruscamente devo dizer, com alguém me sacudindo.

Abri os olhos lentamente ,ainda me adaptando a luz do ambiente ,quando me deparo com aqueles olhos estranhamente verdes .

-O que foi ?

-Já acabei o que tinha que fazer , podemos ir agora –Disse ele –Mas acho que você deva estar com fome.

-Não estou não , podemos ir agora mesmo –Mas assim que terminei de falar meu estomago roncou.

Ele simplesmente me olhou com a grossa sobrancelha arqueada e disse :

-Você que sabe, mas se desmaiar vou deixa-la onde caiu

-Tudo bem.

-Tudo bem de : vou querer comer algo ou tudo bem de : Só me leve embora.-Ele perguntou começando a ficar irritado.

-Vou querer comer alguma coisa .

-Ok , vista suas roupas .Estarei na cozinha –Ele disse e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Me vesti rapidamente , dobrando a camisa dele e colocando-a em cima da o corredor até o local que achei ser a cozinha ,mas na verdade era uma espécie de escritório ,mas ao contrário da casa ,não era preta e branca , era até colorida , pelo menos o mais colorido que pode ser o escritório de um garoto.

Estranhei ,pois ele não aparentava ser velho , no máximo uns 19 anos.Não era comum o jeito que ele agia ,nem a casa em que ele morava .

Foi aí que percebi , me parecia que ele morava sozinho .Afinal. não tinha visto ninguém mais na casa dele.

Deixei esses pensamentos de lado quando vi uma foto , bem grande por assim dizer , de um homem que tinha uma pose imponente , cabelos escuros e uma pele clara .No inicio pensei que podia ser do pai de Edward ,mas depois vi que o homem do retrato não tinha nada parecido com ele.

De repente a porta bate com força na parede e entra um Edward furioso na sala/escritório .

-O que você está fazendo aqui ?

-Eu .. desculpe .. eu pensei que fosse a cozinha ..

-Ah claro , porque as cozinhas tem a porta que nem a de um quarto e sempre ficam fechadas , não é ?

-Desculpe ,não foi minha intenção entrar aqui .

-Então por que quando viu que isso não era a cozinha não deu meia volta ? E nem ouse dizer que só percebeu isso agora –Ele disse furioso.

-A foto me chamou a atenção ,mas realmente não queria me intrometer.

-Ótimo –Ele disse me puxando pelo braço – Então não o faça .

-Você está me machucando

Ele pareceu levar um choque ,pois soltou meu braço rapidamente.

-Não sou tão velho para ser chamado de senhor.-murmurou

Aquilo realmente me surpreendeu .Aquele cara era bipolar ? Eu já havia o chamado de senhor antes.

-Se o _senhor _não sabe , isso é questão de educação e para o homem só existe o termo senhor para se expressar de forma educada.

-Que seja , vamos logo comer algo para eu te deixar no hotel –Ele disse mudando de humor.

Bipolar.

-Eu não pedi ao _senhor_ para e deixar no hotel, somente para me falar onde existe um .

-Eu sei disso , _Isabel _.

-Isabella –O corrigi, novamente

-Também sei disso , _Isabel_ – Só que dessa vez pensei ter visto o canto de seus lábios se curvarem para cima , quase como um sorriso ..quase.

-Que seja , _._

Quando chegamos na cozinha ,percebi que ela também era em preto e branco e nos sentamos na mesa , que já estava posta.

-Então –Ele começou enquanto comíamos – Qual tipo de hotel gostaria de ficar ?

-hmm .. eer .. qualquer um –Disse tentando não me engasgar com a comida.

-Você tem idade para ficar em um hotel ? –Ele me perguntou descrente.

-Para a sua informação tenho dezessete anos .

-hmm.

-E o _senhor_ ?

-Eu o que , _Isabel_ ?

-Quantos anos tem ?

-Tenho 19 .

Dessa vez não teve jeito ,me engasguei com a comida.

-19 ?

Tudo bem que esse era meu palpite,mas esperava estar errada.

-Sim –Ele respondeu cauteloso.

-Pensei .. minha nossa .. eu , quer dizer , eu achei que fosse mais velho .. digo , seu modo de agir é de um home com 30 anos.

-Isso é um insulto ou um elogio ?

-Receba do jeito que achar melhor.

-É por isso o _"Senhor"_ –Ele afirmou.

Ficamos em silencio por um momento até que eu não agüentei e acabei perguntando.

-Você mora aqui sozinho ?

-Sim.

-E .. seus pais ?

-Não tenho pais –Ele disse amargamente.

-Oh , me desculpe.

-Não se desculpe por isso .

-Deveria me desculpar por outra coisa ? –Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Não .. eu acho.-Ele disse distante- Mais alguma pergunta para o seu interrogatório , _Srta. Isabel_ ?

Ignorei o sarcasmo e externei uma observação que desde minha chegada ficava assolando minha mente.

-Toda casa é preta e branca..por que ?

Ele me olhou com uma frieza palpável e disse sombriamente.

-Bem-vinda ao meu mundo.

..

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A :**

E aí ? Gostaram ? .. se ficarem insatisfeitos em relação a votação , falem e eu vejo o que da pra fazer , ok ?

COMENTEM MUUITO , que eu posto no próximo sábado

Bjs

:**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A :**

Gente linda do meu coração ! MIL DESCULPAS pela demora , mas eu estava mesmo sem animação de continuar a fic .. maaaaas here I am !

Esse capitulo ficou curtinho , mas foi o que deu para fazer . Não sei se vou conseguir postar todos os sabados , então a partir de hoje a fic NÃO TEM MAIS DATA DE POSTAGEM ! Porque é horrivel ter um prazo e não conseguir cumpri-lo , então eu vou postar sempre que escrever o capitulo .

Boa leitura e comentem bastante ! *autora em fase de crise*

bjs

:**

_Capitulo 7 – Arrogante ou mal compreendido ?_

**Edward's POV **

Mais um segundo .. um minuto ... uma hora ... um dia .. um mês .. um ano.

Um ano que o Thommas morreu .. 18 anos de mentiras .. um ano de verdade .. um ano de solidão .

As vezes é difícil saber que uma pessoa em que você confiou , que te ajudou em todas as horas , ou pelo menos assim eu pensava .. uma pessoa que na verdade foi um mentiroso , por egoísmo lhe privou de se conhecer realmente .. conhecer sua história .

Como alguém pode ser tão egoísta a tal ponto ? Mentir para conseguir o que quer ,mas em troca magoar a pessoa que dizia ser a mais importante de todas ?

Eu queria tanto que ele ... POW (*barulho de tiro)

Levantei em um salto e olhei para os lados . Mas por que diabos alguém estava atirando perto da minha casa ?

Peguei uma lanterna e a arma que Thommas deixava escondida em sua gaveta e fui para a floresta .

_-ALGUÉM ESTÁ AÍ ?_

Sabia que não era a coisa mais apropriada para se fazer ,mas foi como se algo me instigasse a gritar aquilo.

Andei mas um pouco e encontrei uma garota jogada no chão e só de roupas intimas .. será que .. NÃO !

Corri em sua direção , a peguei em meus braços e a levei para minha casa .

-Marietta ! –Chamei a empregada.

-Sim senhor

-Leve esta menina para cima e providencie umas roupas para ela.

-Desculpe Senhor , mas não há roupas femininas aqui , somente uniformes.

Eu não podia coloca-la em um uniforme então optei por dar-lhe uma roupa minha.

-Pegue alguma minha .

-Sim senhor.

Sentei na poltrona e soltei o ar que parecia preso em meus pulmões.

*** Flash Back on * **

-Papai , papai ! Você vai voltar não é ?

Ele olhava a criança com um olhar torturado , uma dor que era simplesmente inexplicável tamanha era sua proporção.

-Vou meu filho .. vou voltar !

-Promete ?

-Sempre vou estar com você ... independentemente do modo.

*** Flash Back off ***

Mas que diabos foi isso ? – Perguntei a mim mesmo colocando as mãos na testa.

Devia ser a hora , já se passava de meia noite , por isso resolvi tomar um banho e dormir , mas como de nada adiantava relaxar , coisa que era impossível no momento , optei pelo ultimo recurso , tomei um remédio para dormir

**Bella's POV**

Estava colocando uma roupa que Edward tinha deixado em cima da cama .De acordo com ele , uma menina não podia sair com roupas masculinas por aí , o que me deixou surpresa , porque pela primeira vez que ele foi gentil .. ou quase isso.

**Flash back on**

-Ótimo _Isabel _, vá tomar banho e vista uma roupa para eu despachar você em um hotel.

-Que roupas ? –Pelo o que eu me lembrava , tinham levado minhas roupas.

-Tome banho que eu cuido disso _Isabel_ ! Agora vá logo.

**Flash back off**

Como eu disse , ele foi _quase_ gentil.

Desci as escadas e me deparei com um homem de cabelos bronze sentado no sofá e olhando impacientemente para o relógio.

-Pronto .

-Finalmente ! –Disse se levantando – Vamos logo , que tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Entramos em um carro e fomos em direção a algum lugar fora da floresta,por assim dizer , quando chegamos a estrada percebi que aquela cidade tinha um aspecto melancólico . Todas as coisas que não eram marrons , eram verdes .. ou seja , bem-vinda ao fim do mundo.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos paramos em frente a um hotel e ele ficou me fitando por alguns instantes .

-O que foi ?

Mas ele nada respondeu , só continuou me encarando . Cansada de olhar aqueles perturbadores e misteriosos olhos verdes , abri a porta e fui em direção a entrada do hotel.

Não fazia idéia de como iria pagar aquele hotel , nem se ficaria lá .Afinal , sou menor de idade. Comecei a suar frio , como eu faria para me virar sem dinheiro ?

De repente uma mão segura fortemente meu braço e a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça foi : Pânico!

-Até onde você pretende ir com essa palhaçada ? – Perguntou Edward , me olhando com raiva.

Se eu dissesse que aquele olhar não me afetou , estaria mentindo . A raiva estampada em seus olhos parecia vir de algo muito além de mim , algo que talvez nem tivesse a ver comigo.

-Como assim , _senhor_ ?

Ele bufou e começou a me arrastar para o carro.

-O que o _senhor_ está fazendo ? –Perguntei assustada e com um pouco de raiva.

-Já que você ,_ Isabel_ , não tem como ficar em um hotel , vou levá-la para a casa de algum parente ou qualquer coisa do tipo . –Respondeu me jogando dentro do carro.

-Mas eu não tenho parentes – Falei quando ele entrou no carro.

-Ótimo ! Volte de onde você veio então! –Ele disse dando um murro no volante – Não tenho que cuidar de uma criança mimada , agora faça-me o favor e volte para casa . Não sou babá .

Aquele cara estava começando a me irritar ! Quem disse que eu precisava dele ? Eu que não iria agüentar nem mais um minuto perto dele , já passei muito tempo perto de pessoas que não gostam de mim.

Abri a porta do carro e andei em direção oposta a do hotel .

Chega de passar o tempo em lugares ruins , com pessoas desagradáveis . Eu iria arranjar algum lugar para ficar , mesmo que seja embaixo da ponte , mas com ele eu não ficaria nem mais um segundo .

Comecei a correr pela rua até que me lembrei que seria inútil , pois ele tinha um carro e podia muito bem me seguir com a maior facilidade. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu , ao invés disso eu vi o carro prata ir em direção oposta a minha e sumir entre o asfalto.

Ótimo ! Agora só faltava encontrar um lugar para eu ficar . . . . 

N/A :

E aí gente ? O que acharam do capitulo ? Aqui vai umas perguntas para vocês pensarem :

-Quem é thommas ?

-O que foi o flash back do edward ?

-Edward desistiu da 'isabel' ?

-Para onde bella vai ?

-Qual é o passado de Edward ?

-Onde está steven ?

-Tanya já deu falta de bella ?

-O QUE VAI ACONTECER ?

Então , como eu sou uma pessoa boazinha , vocês só vão saber no próximo capitulo kk' , mas para isso preciso de muitos muitos muitos e muitos comentários !

Porque quase ninguém comentou o outro capitulo :'(

até o proximo capítulo  
bjs

P.S.: PARA QUEM LE A MINHA OUTRA FIC , PEQUENO AVISO : NÃO SEI QUANDO SAI O PROXIMO CAPITULO , AINDA ESTOU ESCREVENDO ELE E REALMENTE NÃO ESTOU GOSTANDO MUITO .. ENTÃO POSTO ASSIM QUE PUDER ! DESCULPEM


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A :**

Oiii gente ! Tava morrendo de saudades de vocês ! Desculpem a looonga demora , mas só consegui terminar o capitulo hoje .

Queria agradecer à : Mayara, Jackeline, ana , sammy (obrigada , vou tentar melhorar ^^) , nathalia aring , gby00 e anonimo

O capitulo ta pequeno , mas pelo menos saiu rsrs .. LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS .. IMPORTANTE !

boa leitura !

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 8 – World so cold.

**Steven's POV**

Depois de deixar bella no aeroporto fui direto para casa , tinha que avisar a ele que por enquanto bella estava bem .

Tive que me demitir daquele emprego ou Tanya desconfiaria de tudo , não podia deixar a bella se machucar mais ainda por causa daquela víbora .

...

-Finalmente ! Anda , me diga , como ela está ? – Perguntou ele .

-Por enquanto está bem , dei dinheiro à ela e a mandei para Forks, dificilmente Tanya irá achá-la.

-É difícil ,mas não impossível ! – Ele esbravejou irritado.

-Eu não posso fazer mais nada , você não tem condições de ir a lugar nenhum .

-Eu sei , mas vou dar um jeito na Tanya .

-Calma meu velho , calma, de nada vai adiantar você se machucar mais ainda. Descanse e agradeça por ainda estar vivo . – Disse tentando colocar juízo na cabeça dele.

**Tanya's POV**

Aquela enxerida da Ângela já foi parar o lugar no qual deveria estar , agora só faltava pegar aquela pirralha da "bella" e dar o mesmo fim nisso .

-Gata , vamos logo com isso , cansei de esperar – Disse o James.

Ele era só mais um que já já estaria fora do mapa também .

-Cale a boca , agora eu preciso encontrar a retardada da Isabella , preciso pensar.

...

-Pegou tudo ? – Perguntei a James.

-Sim .

-Então vamos logo acabar com isso , o quanto antes melhor . –Eu disse.

**Bella's POV **

(musica: world so cold – 12 stones ... link no perfil )

Aquele frio começava a me incomodar e não era pouco .Sentei em um banco perto da praça e fiquei olhando aquela paisagem melancólica e cinzenta de Forks .

**t starts with pain**  
**Followed by hate****  
****Fueled by the endless questions****  
****No one can answer****  
****A stain****  
****Covers your heart****  
****Tears you apart just like a sleeping cancer**

Começa com dor  
Seguida pelo ódio  
Cheio de perguntas sem fim  
Ninguém pode responder  
Uma mancha cobre seu coração  
E rasgos te afastam  
Como um câncer dormindo

Encarando aquela paisagem , percebi que remetia o que minha vida era atualmente, uma coisa sem cor , sem alegria , sem esperança ...

A tanya não era uma boa pessoa , isso já estava claro , o Steven sabia de algo e disse que ainda não era hora de saber , meu pai está morto .

**No I don't believe men are born to be killers****  
****I don't believe this world can't be saved****  
****How did you get here and when did it start****  
****An innocent child with a thorn in his heart****  
**

Não, eu não acredito que homens são gerados para ser assassinos  
Eu não acredito que o mundo não pode ser salvo  
Como você chegou lá quando ele começou  
Uma criança inocente com um espinho em seu coração

Nessa hora lagrimas começaram a escorrer por meu rosto.

**What kind of world do we live in****  
****Where love is divided by hate****  
****Losing control of our feeling****  
****We all must dreaming this life away****  
in a world so cold**

Que tipo de mundo nós vivemos  
Onde o amor é divido pelo ódio  
Perdendo o controle de nossos sentimentos  
Nós todos devemos estar sonhando com essa distante vida  
Em um mundo tão frio.

Meu pai deve ter sido uma pessoa incrível , muito feliz , até encontrar Tanya .Eu não era parecida com ela , em nada e nunca ia parecer .Só de pensar que o sangue dela corre em mim me da nojo, uma parte dela está dentro de mim ... eu sou parte assassina .. parte cruel .. parte sem alma .

Como alguém consegue matar a outra a sangue frio ? Como é possível matar um humano ?

**Are you sane? Where's the shame****  
****A moment of time passes by****  
****You cannot rewind****  
****Who's blame and where did it start****  
****Is there a cure for your sickness, have you no heart?**

Você é sensato?  
Onde está a vergonha  
Um momento do tempo passado  
Você não pode voltar  
Quem deve culpar  
E onde fez ele começou  
Há uma cura pra sua doença  
Você não tem coração

Ela não pode ter nascido assim .. pode ? Eu não queria acreditar nisso , por mais não gostasse dela, ela era minha mãe , não é ?

Dava vontade de gritar , com é possível amar e odiar uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo ?

**No I don't believe men are born killers****  
****I don't believe the world can't be saved****  
****How did you get here and when did it start****  
****An innocent child with a thorn in his heart****  
**

Não, eu não acredito que homens são gerados para ser assassinos  
Eu não acredito que o mundo não pode ser salvo  
Como você chegou lá quando ele começou  
Uma criança inocente com um espinho em seu coração

Ela não é assim .. ela se transformou nisso , por alguma razão ela virou essa pessoa e eu faria de tudo para não ficar igual .

Qual foi a escolha dela ? que caminho ela seguiu para chegar ao ponto que chegou ? Ainda há tempo de reverter tudo isso ?

**What kind of world do we live in****  
****Where love is divided by hate****  
****Losing control of our feeling****  
****We're dreaming this life away**

Que tipo de mundo nós vivemos  
Onde o amor é divido pelo ódio  
Perdendo o controle de nossos sentimentos  
Nós estamos sonhando com esta distante vida

**What kind of world do we live in****  
****Where love is divided by hate****  
****Selling our souls for no reason****  
****We all must be dreaming this life away****  
****In a world so cold****  
**

Que tipo de mundo nós vivemos  
Onde o amor é divido pelo ódio  
Venda da nossa alma sem motivo  
Nós todos devemos estar sonhando com essa distante vida  
Em um mundo tão frio

Mas ela não é uma boa pessoa , ela matou Ângela , ela não uma boa pessoa !Ela é uma assassina , uma pessoa cruel , sem coração .

Por que ela não me matou logo de uma vez ? o que ela quer de mim ? o que eu fiz ? o que meu pai fez ?

"Eu sou parte de você " – Disse uma voz igual a da tanya em minha cabeça .

**There's a sickness inside you that wants to escape****  
****It's a feeling you get when you can't find your way****  
****So how many times must you fall to your knees****  
****Never, never, never, never, never do this again****  
**  
Há uma doença dentro de você que quer escapar  
É a sensação do que você se torna quando  
Não pode encontrar o seu caminho  
Quantas vezes você deve cair de joelhos  
Nunca,nunca,nunca,nunca  
Nunca faça isto novamente

Olhei para os lados assustada .Ela não poderia estar aqui .

"eu sou parte de você "

-NÃO ! EU NÃO SOU COMO VOCÊ ! - eu gritei e saí correndo.

Não conseguia enxergar nada , meus olhos estavam nublados e não pelas lágrimas que caíam e sim pelas perguntas sem respostas e acusações em minha mente.

**It starts with pain followed by hate****  
****Now I don't believe men are born to be killers****  
****And I don't believe this world can't be saved**

Começa com dor  
Seguida pelo ódio  
Não, eu não acredito que homens são gerados para ser assassinos  
Eu não acredito que o mundo não pode ser salvo

"Meu sangue corre em suas veias .. você é como eu "

-NÃO ! EU NÃO SOU COMO VOCÊ !

Obriguei minhas pernas a correrem mais rápido , minha mente parar com isso , eu só queria parar , parar de ser infeliz , parar de ser perseguida , parar de sofrer ...

-SERÁ QUE ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL ?

**What kind of world do we live in****  
****Where love is divided by hate****  
****Losing control of our feelings****  
****We're dreaming this life away**

**Que tipo de mundo nós vivemos  
Onde o amor é divido pelo ódio  
Perdendo o controle de nossos sentimentos  
Nós estamos sonhando com esta distante vida  
**

**What kind of world do we live in**

**Where love is divided by hate**

**Selling our souls for no reason****  
****We all must be dreaming this life away**

Que tipo de mundo nós vivemos  
Onde o amor é divido pelo ódio  
Venda da nossa alma sem motivo  
Nós todos estamos sonhando com esta distante vida

Eu não agüentava mais , eu não podia continuar , eu não tinha forças para continuar ...

**In a world so cold****  
****In a world so cold**

Em um mundo tão frio  
Em um mundo tão frio

**

* * *

**

**N/A :**

Gente , antes de mais nada .. eu recebi um comentário , falando que achava que a fic tinha futuro ,mas que agora a escrita ta ruim e confusa.

Mas não é por isso que vou deixar de escrever, pelo contrario , vou tentar cada vez mais melhorar , por isso agradeço pelo comentário .. então eu queria a opinião de TODOS VOCÊS ! a fic ta realmente ruim e confusa ? se a resposta é sim , me ajudem a melhora-la falando o que falta !

POR FAVOR ME AJUDEM !

bom era isso , não sei quando posto de novo , mas vou tentar não demorar tanto.

COMENTEM E NÃO ME ABANDONEM ! POR FAVOR !

bjs  
:**


	9. Chapter 9

N/A :

OOOIIII GENTE ! saudade de vcs ! antes de mais nada queria agradecer a quem comentou o ultimo capitulo!

Seguinte , era para eu ter postado há bastante tempo , só que houve um problema com meu computador aí eu tive que trocar e acabei comprando outro , ou seja , perdi os capitulos dessa fic , sim eu ja tinha quase 2 capitulos completos para postar de uma vez T-T .

agora que consegui outro pc tive que reescrever tuuudo de novo , de todas as fics , só que como eu tenho tres , é meio dificil , por isso vou postar esse que ja acabei , terminar os das outras fics e voltar pra essa de novo .

Dessa vez prometo postar em no maximo 7 dias , mesmo que eu tenha que postar um pedaço e depois outro , porque realmente é chato demorar tanto a postar , espero que entendam e que não desistam da fic , porque adoro escreve-la

BOA LEITURA !

Recaptulando ...

**Edward tinha levado bella para o hotel , lá eles tem uma discussão e a bella o deixa sozinho andando na chuva , sem nenhum destino certo ..**

_Aquele frio começava a me incomodar e não era pouco .Sentei em um banco perto da praça e fiquei olhando aquela paisagem melancólica e cinzenta de Forks ._

_Encarando aquela paisagem , percebi que remetia o que minha vida era atualmente, uma coisa sem cor , sem alegria , sem esperança ..._

_A tanya não era uma boa pessoa , isso já estava claro , o Steven sabia de algo e disse que ainda não era hora de saber , meu pai está morto ._

_Nessa hora lagrimas começaram a escorrer por meu rosto._

_Meu pai deve ter sido uma pessoa incrível , muito feliz , até encontrar Tanya .Eu não era parecida com ela , em nada e nunca ia parecer .Só de pensar que o sangue dela corre em mim me da nojo, uma parte dela está dentro de mim ... eu sou parte assassina .. parte cruel .. parte sem alma . _

_Como alguém consegue matar a outra a sangue frio ? Como é possível matar um humano ?_

_Ela não pode ter nascido assim .. pode ? Eu não queria acreditar nisso , por mais não gostasse dela, ela era minha mãe , não é ?_

_Dava vontade de gritar , com é possível amar e odiar uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo ?_

_Ela não é assim .. ela se transformou nisso , por alguma razão ela virou essa pessoa e eu faria de tudo para não ficar igual ._

_Qual foi a escolha dela ? que caminho ela seguiu para chegar ao ponto que chegou ? Ainda há tempo de reverter tudo isso ?_

_Mas ela não é uma boa pessoa , ela matou Ângela , ela não uma boa pessoa !Ela é uma assassina , uma pessoa cruel , sem coração ._

_Por que ela não me matou logo de uma vez ? o que ela quer de mim ? o que eu fiz ? o que meu pai fez ?_

"_Eu sou parte de você " – Disse uma voz igual a da tanya em minha cabeça ._

_Olhei para os lados assustada .Ela não poderia estar aqui ._

"_eu sou parte de você "_

_-NÃO ! EU NÃO SOU COMO VOCÊ ! - eu gritei e saí correndo._

_Não conseguia enxergar nada , meus olhos estavam nublados e não pelas lágrimas que caíam e sim pelas perguntas sem respostas e acusações em minha mente._

"_Meu sangue corre em suas veias .. você é como eu "_

_-NÃO ! EU NÃO SOU COMO VOCÊ !_

_Obriguei minhas pernas a correrem mais rápido , minha mente parar com isso , eu só queria parar , parar de ser infeliz , parar de ser perseguida , parar de sofrer ..._

_-SERÁ QUE ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL ?_

_Eu não agüentava mais , eu não podia continuar , eu não tinha forças para continuar ..._

CAPITULO 9

Minha cabeça estava rodando e eu não queria me atrever a abrir os olhos .a ultima coisa que me lembrava era de estar chovendo e daquela voz em minha cabeç arrepio passou por meu corpo e meu cérebro começou a dar sinal de vida .

Com medo de abrir os olhos , comecei a tatear em minha volta e percebi com espanto que não estava no chão do parque e sim deitada em um colchão .Devagar eu fui abrindo os olhos , a primeira coisa que vi foram paredes brancas e uma porta , dando uma olhada no quarto reparei que estava em um hospital.

Havia um homem de branco , provavelmente um médico, ao meu lado .Mas reparando bem , ele nem aparentava ter idade para isso.

-Bom dia , meu nome é Cameron – Disse ele sorrindo.

-Hum .. bom dia.. Isabella , meu nome é Isabella –Disse confusa .- Posso saber como vim parar aqui ?

Ele fez uma cara de indecisão e nesse instante a porta foi aberta e um medico , dessa vez eu tinha certeza, entrou no quarto.

-Bom dia para todos, vejo que já conheceu o Cameron –Disse ele sorrindo- Meu nome é Carlisle, sou o medico daqui. Qual é o seu nome ?

-Isabella.

-Bonito nome, Isabella.

-Hum, posso saber como vim parar aqui ?

-Minha esposa estava voltando do trabalho quando viu você desacordada no parque e a trouxe para cá.

-Ah , obrigada – Disse meio envergonhada com a situação – Mas eu estou bem

-Isso é o que vamos ver ,mas antes eu preciso do telefone do seu responsável para avisa-los.

E é nessa hora que as coisas se complicam , como ia explicar pra ele que não tinha responsável ? não queria contar para um completo estranho o que tinha se passado comigo , mas se não contasse provavelmente o Carlisle iria achar que estava fugindo e avisaria a policia , para que colocassem cartazes nas cidades próximas .. e tanya iria me achar .

-Não tenho responsável –Respondi fitando a janela.

-Como assim querida ? – Ele mudou sua voz para um tom mais compreensivo .

-Eles morreram .

Tecnicamente não estava mentindo , meu pai estava morto e tanya .. bom , eu nem a considero minha mãe , pra mim ela está morta também.

Percebi que carlisle tinha feito algum sinal e logo depois Cameron deixou o quarto em silencio. Ótimo , a sessão terapia vai começar.

-Sinto muito ,querida. Mas com quem você está agora ? –Ele perguntou sentando em uma das cadeiras próxima a cama .

-Eu morava em um orfanato , como completei 17 anos , eles tiveram que me colocar para fora .Vim pra cá com o pouco dinheiro que me deram .

Ele ficou me fitando ,parecia pensar em algo .

-E te deixaram se hospedar em algum hotel ?

-Eer . na verdade não ...

-Entendo .Se você me der licença , tenho uma reunião com o pessoal do hospital .Cameron cuidará de você

-claro

-Depois venho ver como você está .

-Ok

Enquanto ele saía do quarto comecei a pensar em Edward .Finalmente ele tinha conseguido o que queria , se livrar de mim .

-Oi Isabella –Disse Cameron fechando a porta do quarto.

-Pode me chamar de bella.

-Ok bella – Disse ele sorrindo.

Cameron era alto , tinha branca, cabelos loiros , olhos azuis-acizentados e um sorriso impecável e ofuscante .Ele parecia ser simpático .

-Quantos anos você tem Cameron ? –Perguntei o analisando .

-Vamos fazer o seguinte , como eu te chamo de bella , você me chama de cam , ok ? –Eu afirmei - ótimo .Eu tenho 18 anos , estou aqui como um voluntário –ele disse rindo levemente – Quero fazer faculdade de medicina , mas antes resolvi fazer um estagio com meu tio.

-Carlisle é seu tio ? –Perguntei .

Ele riu, sua risada era forte e contagiante .

-Sim , ele na verdade é o dono daqui. Eu vim pra Forks só por isso , tem gente que acha que ele está desperdiçando tempo. Afinal ele é um ótimo médico e podia estar ganhando muito mais . Mas eu não acho , pelo contrário , acho legal da parte dele ajudar um cidadezinha

Senti um aperto no coração .. queria poder ser que nem ele , sorrir verdadeiramente pelo menos uma vez , poder pensar só em coisas boas sem ter lembranças me atormentando a todo instante.

_-Tio , por que me trouxe aqui ?_

_... _

_-Agora Isabella , você vai ser castigada .- Ele respondeu rindo._

_..._

_- ELA VAI SABER ! VOCÊ É NOJENTA ! UMA COBRA !_

_... _

_-SUA PIRRALHA ! VOCÊ ACHA QUE VAI TER TEMPO PARA CONTAR À ELA?_

_..._

_A faca cortando o pescoço de Ang e a tanya .. rindo _

_..._

_-Quietinha ! Me siga ._

_..._

_Ele abriu a porta do taxi e me puxou com força do carro , foi aí que eu percebi que a tal coisa gelada era uma arma._

_..._

_-Tira a roupa ._

_... _

_-Eu disse : Tire a roupa !_

Fechei meus olhos com força e ouvi o barulho de um bip , só que mil vezes mais rápido

-Hey , bella , hey , se acalma – Alguém disse , colocando a mão em meu ombro.

-NÃO ME TOCA ! TIRA A MÃO DE MIM ! - eu berrei sentindo lagrimas escorrerem por meu rosto e imagens passando em minha mente .

-Bella o que houve , se acalma .

- PARA ! PARA ! – eu gritava pra minha mente – POR FAVOR ...só faça isso parar – implorei perdendo as forças e começando a chorar.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI ? – alguém berrou abrindo a porta do quarto abruptamente. 


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A :**

**Oi gente ! Here I am again ! eu estou com um pouco de pressa hoje , então .. MUITO OBRIGADA A QUEM COMENTOU !**

**BOA LEITURA !**

**Bella's POV**

A porta foi praticamente arrancada pela pessoa que estava tentando abri-la.

-Bella , você está bem ?

Eu não acreditava na voz que eu escutava .. não era possível , era ? .. com medo de ser um sonho eu me belisquei e a única coisa que aconteceu foi eu sentir uma pequena dor .

-O que você estava fazendo com ...

-Steven ! – eu o interrompi , sorrindo verdadeiramente pela primeira vez há muito tempo.

-Bella ! Bella , você está bem ? ele te machucou ? o que houve ? – ele perguntou desesperado.

-Está .. está tudo bem . cam não fez nada , pelo contrario , estava tentando me ajudar , mas eu estava lembrando de algumas coisas e esqueci que era ele ao meu lado. – expliquei a ele – Desculpe cam – pedi envergonhada.

-Não se preocupa bella – ele disse sorrindo – Bom , vou deixar vocês a sós por um momento , mas daqui a pouco volto para fazer o exame .

Assim que cam saiu pela porta eu olhei aliviada para Steven.

-Que bom que você está aqui .

-Bella , o que aconteceu com você querida ? Não parece estar nada bem.

Eu contei toda a história para ele desde que cheguei aqui.

-Desculpa querida , desculpe .Nào era para isso acontecer , era para você estar segura , não para ser atacada por um taxista nem ser tratada mal por um individuo.- ele se lamentou me abraçando.

-Agora você está aqui .. me ajuda Steven , por favor – eu disse chorando novamente.

-pequena , eu não vou poder ficar aqui por muito tempo , já foi bem difícil vir até aqui sem levantar suspeitas . – ele disse com pesar – mas vou encontrar um lugar para você ficar e você vai freqüentar o colégio.

-Mas ela pode me achar se tiver algum registro meu aqui.

-Não se preocupe , eu vou cuidar de tudo direitinho .

-tudo bem , obrigada Steven .

-De nada pequena , é para isso que eu estou aqui.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e logo em seguida a cabeça de cam .

-Pronta ? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Ele sempre sorria .

-sim

Me despedi de Steven e fui fazer os exames. Não foi nada demais , só as coisas de sempre , checar temperatura , pressão , reflexo e coisas do cam colocava aquele aperelho de medir pressão em meu braço ele ficou me fitando.

-O que foi ?

-você está bem bella ? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

-Claro que sim – Disse incomodada pela intromissão.

-Desculpe se estou te incomodando , mas é que fiquei preocupado com você naquela hora .

Acho que era quase impossível ficar brava ou com qualquer sentimento ruim em relação a cam . Ele era uma boa pessoa , totalmente o oposto de Edward.

-Foram só lembranças ruins de alguns pesadelos que tive – disse desviando o olhar.

-Olha – ele disse colocando a mão em meu joelho e eu automaticamente recuei – ah , desculpe – Ele disse embaraçado – Sabe o que eu fazia para esquecer de pesadelos ?

- o que ?

- eu tocava guitarra – ele disse rindo – toco a bastante tempo e isso me deixa relaxado.

-Mas eu não sei tocar guitarra .

-Hum , então ... não sei .. as mulheres quando estão assim não tomam sorvete ? – ele perguntou meio confuso.

Eu ri da observação dele .Foi um som estranho pra mim , porque eu não ria há anos .

-Não sei , mas acho que isso é quando elas estão em depressão ou quando terminam o namoro .

-ah , é mesmo – ele disse sorrindo levemente e coçando a nuca.

Depois disso fiz mais alguns exames e fui logo liberada .encontrei com Steven na recepção do hospital, juntamente com carlisle.

-Pelo o que eu vi isabella , está tudo bem com você , então você já está liberada – ele disse sorrindo levemente e voltando em direção a um dos corredores do hospital.

Eu fitei o Steven , estranhando carlisle não perguntar nada.

-Eu conversei com ele – Disse Steven explicando .

-Ah tah .

-Pequena , vamos comer alguma coisa e depois vamos para um hotel , está bem ?

-Ok .

Fomos em um dos poucos restaurantes existentes em Forks e começamos a conversar sobre o que fazer daqui em diante

-Então , onde eu vou ficar .Afinal , você não pode pagar um quarto de hotel pra mim a vida toda.

Ele ficou pensativo , olhando para o pequeno e redondo relógio pregado no alto da parede do restaurante.

-Os Weber – disse ele sorrindo.

-os quem ?

-Os weber , uma família pequena aqui de forks . Seu pai falava muito deles , dizia que eram ótimas pessoas .. talvez eles concordem em ficar com você durante um tempo.

-Meu .. meu pai morava aqui ? – perguntei com um nó na garganta.

-Sim – ele respondeu cautelosamente , avaliando minha expressão – Morou aqui até vinte e poucos anos , mas eu sou o único que sabe disso , por isso você está segura aqui e ficará segura com os weber .

-Mas e se eles acharem isso uma .. sei La .. um desrespeito , ou muito oferecido. Afinal , nem conheço eles.

-Hmm .. isso nós vamos ver – Ele disse chamando a garçonete para trazer a conta – Afinal , quem não arrisca não petisca.

...

* * *

**N/A: **

**e aí o que acharam ? COMENTEM !**

**P.s.: Para quem está com saudades do ed .. ele aparece no proximo capitulo *-* **

**bjs**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A:**

**Oi gente , queria me desculpar pelo atraso , mas é que eu passei mal .. intoxicação alimentar :/**

**Mas aqui vai mais um capitulo , espero que gostem e COMNTEM !**

**MUITO OBRIGADA A QUEM COMENTOU NO OUTRO CAPITULO !**

**boa leitura !**

**PERGUNTA NAS NOTAS FINAIS ! IMPORTANTE !**

* * *

Capitulo 11 – New home

**Edward's POV **

-Senhor – Disse Margaret batendo na porta de meu escritório .

-Pode entrar.

-O está te esperando , pode mandá-lo entrar ?

-Sim , claro.

Eric Friedrich , o antigo advogado de Tommas , estava me ajudando a arrumar algumas coisas. Como já era maio de idade , teria que assumir os negócios dele e , por enquanto, abdicar da faculdade. Mas até onde eu sabia , já estava tudo pronto era só questão de tempo .Então o que ele estaria fazendo aqui ?

, boa tarde

-Boa tarde Eric. Sente-se.

-Obrigada – disse ele , sentando na cadeira a minha frente- Bom , eu estava lendo o testamento de Tommas e vi que existia uma carta que ele mencionava .

Fiquei olhando surpreso .Afinal , já tinha lido o testamento e não tinha visto nada sobre uma carta .

-Aqui está – Ele disse me entregando um envelope em branco.- Era só isso o que eu vim fazer aqui .Tenho que voltar para o trabalho. Qualquer coisa me ligue. Tchau Edward .

-Obrigada , até logo Eric.

Ele saiu da sala e eu fiquei encarando aquele envelope. O que será que tinha lá dentro ? Uma parte de mim queria logo saber e a outra achava que seria só mais uma mentira.

Joguei o envelope em qualquer canto do escritório e saí de lá fechando a porta logo em seguida.

**(N/A: esse é o escritório que existe na casa dele)**

Estava andando em direção ao meu quarto quando me lembrei de uma coisa , ou melhor , alguém. Isabella . Aquela menina irritante e é que será que ela estava ?Será que estava bem ? .. mas que merda eu estou pensando ? A sorte é minha por me livrar daquela coisinha.

Bufei e fui tomar um banho para relaxar .

-Como se isso fosse possível – murmurei socando a parede do banheiro.

Olhando para aquele espelho percebi como estava diferente .Olheiras , cara abatida e olhos cansados. Eu me sentia cansado , me sentia velho .

Revirei os olhos e entrei no Box sentindo a água quente nas minhas costas .

...

-Alô.

-Oi , greg . Aqui é o Edward.

-Ah , oi Edward . Em que posso ajudar ?

-Me faça um favor , procure saber onde esta Isabella Swan.

**Bella's POV**

Estava torcendo as mãos durante o caminho.

-Como você sabe onde eles moram ?

-Cidade pequena , bella , aqui todo mundo sabe da vida do outro.

-Hum.

-Fique tranqüila , ninguém vai saber da sua , pequena – Ele me olhou nos olhos e vi sinceridade e amor em seu olhar – Eu vou te proteger , pequena , mesmo que isso custe minha vida.

-Obrigada Steven – Disse lhe abraçando .

Steven me lembrava um pai , pelo menos eu acho que sim , pelo que eu saiba um pai age do jeito que o Steven estava agindo comigo .

-Sabe Steven – Disse quando voltamos a caminhar em direção a casa dos Weber- Você é como se fosse um pai pra mim . Obrigada por tudo que tem feito.

Ele me olhou emocionado e deu um sorriso com pés de galhinha .

-Pequena , eu te considero minha filha e faço tudo por você.Agora vamos , essa é a casa dos Weber.

Enquanto Steven tocava a campainha eu reparei na casa .Não era lá grandes coisas , era uma casa simples e típica de interior.

-Boa tarde – Disse uma senhora abrindo a porta.

-Boa tarde , essa é a residência dos Weber ? –Perguntou Steven.

-Sim. O que o senhor deseja ?

-Bom , eu queria saber se o Henri Weber está .

-Desculpe querido , mas ele viajou .

-Ah , tem mais alguém com quem eu poderia falar ?

-Sim. Eu , sou Angela Weber , mãe de Henri .

-Eu sou Steven e está é a bella , gostaríamos de conversar com a senhora , se não fosse incomodo.

-Claro, claro. Entrem .

O interior da casa até que era bonito , uma decoração simples também. Na sala tinha um sofá de três lugares de uma cor branca e ao lado duas poltronas beges que davam em frente a uma teve de plasma acima de uma lareira que era decorada com porta-retratos cheios de fotos que julguei ser da família. A sala era pequena , mas aconchegante.

-Sentem-se e fiquem a vontade – Disse Ângela.

-Obrigada.

Nos sentamos e Steven começou a contar a história para ela .Omitindo o fato que eu tinha uma "mãe'' e também dos acontecimentos desagradáveis que aconteceram.

-Então eu não posso ficar com a bella durante esse tempo , pois estarei viajando a negócios .Então me lembrei desses amigos de Charlie e vim perguntar se ela poderia ficar com vocês durante esse tempo.

A senhora de profundos olhos pretos ficou me encarando com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Sabe criança , você é a cara de seu pai –Ela disse sorrindo- Me lembro de quando ele e Henri ficavam brincando no jardim , eles eram amigos desde crianças .Mas é claro que terei o maior prazer de ficar com você aqui bella. Seu pai foi uma pessoa maravilhosa, tenho certeza de que você é também.

-Obrigada- Disse enquanto sorria minimamente.

Talvez eu conversasse com Angela mais tarde , para saber um pouco mais de meu pai. Mas uma coisa que ainda não tinha parado para pensar , invadiu minha mente.

"Como e por que eu tinha ido parar naquele orfanato ?"

-De nada bella , mas quando você pretende se mudar para cá ? Eu tenho um quarto de hospedes que pode ser seu quarto de agora em diante , claro que depois podemos decorá-lo do seu jeito , para você se sentir mais a vontade.

-Muito obrigada , mas não precisa se preocupar com isso não .Só de poder ficar aqui já fico feliz.

Bom, feliz não seria a palavra certa para se utilizar , mas fazer o que.

-Bella , você pode vir para cá na hora que quiser , mas por favor , não me chame de senhora .Sei que estou velha , mas não precisa me lembrar disso .Me chame de Angela -Disse ela rindo.

Forcei um riso e olhei para Steven.

-Bom , muito obrigada Angela. A bella poderia vir para cá amanhã de manhã ?

Fitei Steven com um olhar agoniado .Ele já ia embora?

-Sim, claro.

-Então até amanhã e muito obrigada , de novo.

-Obrigada a vocês , é um prazer conhecê-la bella.

-O prazer é meu .

Saímos de lá e fomos direto para o hotel.

...

-Steven , você irá embora amanhã ? – Perguntei já deitada na cama.

-Infelizmente bella. Não posso dar pistas para Tânia de que você está aqui, mas voltarei assim que puder.

-Mas vai manter contato? –Perguntei triste, enquanto sentia a segurança que ele me passava esvair-se de meu corpo.

-Hum... –Ele olhou para mim com os olhos tristes e eu já sabia a resposta.Não.

-Tudo bem –Disse me virando para dormir.

-Desculpe pequena , mas é perigoso.

-Tudo bem – Suspirei.

-Boa noite bella

-Boa noite Steven.

* * *

**N/A:**

**E aí o que acharam do capitulo ?**

**No proximo vou colocar as fotos dos personagens *-* mas aqui vai a questão importante:**

**NICHOLAS WEBER DEVE SER GAY ?**

**Nicholas será o neto de angela , mas não sei se ele vai ser gay , o que vocês acham ? Ele irá aparecer no proximo capitulo , então me respondam por favor *-***

**Ah comentem por favor ! indiquem ! Vamos lá gente ! VAMOS TENTAR ALCANÇAR 65 COMENTÁRIOS ?**

**Preciso de 8 comentários pra chegar lá , então contribua com seu comentario ;) !**

**Até daqui a uma semana galera**  
**bjs**

**AMO VOCÊS ! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oi gente , eu sei que demorei , mas o site não tava colaborando comigo e toda vez que eu tentava postar dava erro T-T , então eu vou postar dois capitulos de uma vez , que é o de semana passado e o de hoje . **

**Obrigada a quem comentou , mas não chegamos nem a 65 e no outro site já tem 100 , mas beleza , amo vcs meu leitores ! gostaria de pedir a quem adicionou a fic como favorito que comentem tbm ! **

**aviso lá em baixo , boa leitura**

**bjs**

* * *

Capitulo 12- Nicholas , ou melhor , Nick

Bella's POV

Respirei fundo e toquei a campainha.

-Bom dia – Disse um garoto que devia ter a minha idade.

Eu devia ter batido na porta errada. Peguei o papel e conferi com o numero da casa .Sim, era o mesmo endereço.

-Bom dia , eu sou Isabella .. aar .. a Angela está ? –Perguntei tentando espiar por cima do ombro dele. O que era quase impossível , porque ele era muito alto.

-Ah ,sim .Você é a tal da bella – Ele disse me olhando de cima a baixo – Pode entrar .Eu sou Nicholas , neto da Ang.

Ang ? Nossa , então ta né. Dei um sorriso amarelo e entrei na casa.

-Ela está aqui ? –Perguntei.

-Não , ela foi ao mercado , mas já já ta de volta .Vem , vou te mostrar o seu quarto.

Subimos a escada e ele foi apontando as portas no corredor dizendo a quem pertencia.

-Esse é o quarto da Ang , aquele é o meu , a ultima porta é a do meu pai e essa é a sua .

Abri a porta e me deparei com um quarto relativamente bonito, não tinha quase nenhuma decoração , mas era bonito.

Nicholas sentou na minha cama de pernas cruzadas e olhou minha cara , que devia estar meio confusa.

- Ah , não se preocupa coisinha , a gente vai dar um jeitinho nessa espelunca e deixar Mara para você .

Okay , ele era gay ... legal , nunca tinha conhecido nenhum gay na minha vida.

-Err .. não precisa se preocupar não .

-Aff , claro que precisa , olha isso .. totalmente sem cor ..- ele me olhou de cima a baixo , de novo- que nem você . Credo mulher , veio da onde ? Mausoléu ? Até um cadáver tem mais cor que você.

Eu retiro o que eu disse sobre isso ser legal.O encarei com raiva .Afinal , quem ele pensava que era ? Tá que ele era bonito .. lindo , cabelos pretos e olhos azuis , alto e .. também era branco que nem eu.

-Olha quem fala.

-Eu sei – ele disse suspirando- Mas é melhor apontar os defeitos dos outros .. é mais legal – Disse sorrindo.

-Ah , muito obrigada – disse sarcástica- e para a sua informação ter a pele clara não é defeito.

-é tem razão , mas o seu cabelo é .Quero dizer , ele é bonito , mas ta sem corte –Ele balançou a cabeça como se isso fosse o fim do mundo.- Preciso te levar ao cabeleleiro e ao shopping.

Eu olhei para ele como se ele fosse louco.

-O que foi ? –Perguntou com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

-Nada , além do fato , de eu nem te conhecer e você já está aí querendo fazer de mim uma sei La o que.

Ele riu e se levantou da minha cama.

-Te encontro na sala daqui a meia hora ,enquanto isso vai tomando um banho e trocando de roupa – Ele olhou em volta – Falando nisso , onde estão suas malas ?

-Eu tenho que comprar roupas .. perdi minha mala no aeroporto – Menti.

-Ótimo – disse dando um sorriso enorme- Mais um motivo para eu te levar ao shopping.

-Ótimo – Repeti sarcástica.

-Te encontro em meia hora , porque EU preciso me arrumar –Disse saindo e fechando a porta do meu quarto.

Me joguei na cama , com os braços atrás da cabeça e fechei os olhos lembrando de hoje de manhã.

Flash back On

-Bella , toma esse dinheiro .Deve dar para uns 4 meses mais ou menos –Ele me olhou como quem se desculpava – Era só o que eu tinha.

Olhei para o bolo de dinheiro em minha mão e o fitei com a sobrancelha .

-Só ?

-Eu sei que você está acostumada com mais .

-Que nada Steven .Muito obrigada.

-De nada ,pequena .Agora escute – Disse ele sentando e me puxando para sentar ou seu lado- Eu vou embora daqui a alguns minutos .Então terá de ir para a casa de Angela sozinha , tudo bem ?

Eu o olhei triste.

-okay.

-Desculpe pequena – Ele me puxou para um abraço – mas eu estou fazendo tudo isso para o seu bem .

Lágrimas começaram a escapar e molhar a camisa dele.

-Eu não quero que você vá -Disse apertando o abraço.

-Eu também não queria ir , pequena , me desculpe .

Ficamos abraçados por mais alguns segundos , depois ele me soltou e foi procurar alguma coisa em sua mala.

-Tome , isto é para você saber que sempre estarão te protegendo , não importa o lugar em que estiver.- Disse colocando algo leve em minhas mãos.

Olhei para o pequeno colar que tinha um pingente de ouro no formato de um pequeno anjo .

./imgres?imgurl=./20081210/MD1041_&imgrefurl=./MP_47936_Pingente-Anjo&usg=_t6Qe_vH1Cq4JW8G_fOwQo8Tcx3Y=&h=400&w=400&sz=30&hl=pt-br&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=s7-tr_IvcnOfTM:&tbnh=135&tbnw=142&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dpingente%2Bde%2Banjo%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dpt-br%26sa%3DX%26rlz%3D1T4GGLL_pt-BRBR398BR398%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D557%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=276&vpy=206&dur=1176&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=119&ty=129&ei=2ye6TM2ZJMT_lgfh9p30DA&oei=nSe6TJjmLoSdlgflz9XKDA&esq=11&page=1&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:0

-Obrigada Steven .

-De nada pequena - Ele me olhou com uma expressão triste e eu soube que aquela seria a ultima vez que veria ele - Até mais , pequena.

Ele pegou as malas e saiu pela porta do quarto. Enquanto ele entrava no elevador eu sussurrei:

-Adeus .

Flash back off

Fechei os olhos com força , segurando o pingente em meu pescoço.

-Queria que você estivesse aqui.-Sussurrei para o nada.

...

Suspirei descendo as escadas .

"A hora da tortura , estrelando Isabella Swan . Direção : Nicholas Weber."

Revirei os olhos pensando nisso . Até parece que isso era tortura , comparado a tudo o que eu passei isso era tratamento de luxo.

-Finalmente – Disse ele levantando os braços.

-há-há-há –Disse sarcástica.

-Credo mulher .ANIMAÇÃO ! –Ele berra no momento em que a porta da frente é aberta.

Angela – ou Ang , como Nicholas a chama- entra na casa e olha do neto para mim algumas vezes e da um pequeno sorriso.

-Vejo que já conheceu o Nick .

-Sim , vou levar a bella para o shopping – Disse ele com os olhos brilhando enquanto eu revirava os meus.

-Boa sorte bella .Eu até tentaria te ajudar , mas quando o assunto é shopping , ninguém consegue parar ele .

-Tudo bem , eu percebi isso – Disse rindo leve e forçadamente.

-Agora vamos – disse ele me puxando para fora da casa – Tchau Ang !

-Tchau Ângela ! – berrei do lado de fora.

-Lhe apresento o meu bebe .. Mark II –Disse apontando para um carro.

./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.net/foto-de-carro-ford-mustang-5/&usg=_NcAHP-zmlWV0S-Qp3GRoPA_DyMA=&h=413&w=550&sz=78&hl=pt-BR&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=OLsy2TBRXGNnUM:&tbnh=109&tbnw=145&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dmustang%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dpt-BR%26sa%3DX%26rlz%3D1T4GGLL_pt-BRBR398BR398%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D518%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=109&vpy=99&dur=5802&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=134&ty=107&ei=PSi6TOemF4T6lwe71_DBDA&oei=PSi6TOemF4T6lwe71_DBDA&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0

O olhei estupefata . Quem dá nome a um carro ? E ainda pior .. Mark II ?

-Vai entrar ou ficar me olhando com essa cara ? –Perguntou entrando no carro .

Entrei no "Mark II" tomando o cuidado de não tocar em quase nada , com medo de quebrar e ele dar um chilique.

-Ele não morde não , viu ?

-Aham , mas tenho certeza de que se eu estragar alguma coisa você vai .

-Essa é inteligente – Disse rindo.

...

Depois de horas em lojas de roupa eu consegui convencê-lo a ir comer algo .Afinal , estava morta de ao mcdonald's depois de eu insistir , pois de acordo com ele lá só tem "vacas gordurosas que vão parar na sua bunda".

Nicholas , ou melhor , Nick era uma pessoa legal , um pouco exagerada , mas legal.

-Mas me diga bella , como era viver em um orfanato ? – Perguntou ele enquanto dava uma garfada em sua salada.

Fechei os olhos com força tentando expulsar as memória da minha cabeça.

-Desculpe , não precisa dizer nada que não se sinta a vontade.

O olhei surpresa e ele riu.

-Eu sou gay , mas não sou sem noção .. pelo menos não na maioria das vezes .

Eu ri , dessa vez verdadeiramente e fiquei o fitando.

- o que foi ? Eu sei que sou gato , mas da fruta que você gosta eu como até o caroço – Ele disse piscando o olho.

-não é isso – Disse rindo – é que fiquei imaginando como deve ser para você .. em uma cidade pequena como Forks , as coisas devem ser desagradáveis.

-É , esse povo idiota – Disse fazendo um gesto com a mão como se não se importasse – Eu não estou nem aí para eles , é como dizem : "falem bem ou falem mal , mas falem de mim " – completou rindo.

-Sabe , você é legal .-Disse dando uma mordida no meu hambúrguer.

-E você come demais para o seu tamanho .

-obrigada pelo o elogio – O olhei sarcástica

-Mas você também é legal . My little friend that eat a lot (* minha pequena amiga que come muito*)

Eu ri e acabei o meu hambúrguer

-Então , vamos ? – Perguntei com esperança , que foi logo esmagada com o sorrisinho de vitória do Nick.- ahh não !

-Ah sim ! Temos que dar um jeito no seu cabelo meu bem .

-Não , vamos para casa , por favor – Disse quase implorando.

Ele simplesmente me pegou e me atirou no ombro enquanto eu me debatia e as pessoas olhavam assustadas.

Depois de muito esforço em vão , ele me colocou em um salão de beleza enquanto eu rezava para não me deixarem careca.

Algumas horas depois , sim horas , porque Ella , a cabeleleira, não só cortou meu cabelo , como pintou, fez escova e depois me enfiou de baixo de um treco esquisito que tinha um capacete em cima ( ) .

-Pronto , querida .Agora está linda.

-Ah bella , você está uma gata – disse Nick.

-Valeu gente , mas não ... – me virei para o espelho – O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM NO MEU CABELO ?.

* * *

**E aí gente ? o que acharam do nick gay ? ( a maioria pediu para ele ser gay ) Essa personagem é a primeira homosexual que eu faço , então peguem leve xD**

**AVISO:Faltam um mes e algumas semanas para a prova mais importante da minha vida *-* Então só poderei entrar no pc durante o fim de semana , se eu entrar ! Ou seja , a fic vai ficar parada por um tempinho T-T , é triste mas eu preciso realmente me esforçar e se eu passar na prova prometo que compenso vocês xD Entao torçam para eu passar e para que o momento que deixei a fic em segundo plano valham a pena para todos XD !**  
**Bjs galera , AMO VOCÊS ! COMENTEM VIU ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward's POV**

Ficar trancado no quarto durante 3 horas tentando não pensar em nada – e fracassando completamente- definitivamente é uma coisa horrível para se fazer .

Toc Toc

-Quem é ? – Berrei com raiva.

-Sou eu , Margaret.

-Entra.

-Senhor , recebi esse fax do Greg ainda pouco e resolvi te entregar logo.

Greg ? Nossa ele era rápido .

-Fez muito bem , obrigada.

-Tudo bem , a maria pediu para avisar que o almoço já está pronto.

-Daqui a pouco eu desço , obrigada Margaret.

Ela saiu e eu mais do que de pressa abri o envelope. Lá dentro tinha 4 fichas , a minha sorte é que todas tinham uma foto .Definitivamente eu não estava procurando por um senhora , nem por uma falecida , muito menos por uma ... espera isso é um travesti ?

Balancei a cabeça exasperado .Em que mundo eu procuraria por um travesti ?

A última pertencia a quem eu estava realmente procurando.

Nome: Isabella Mary Swan

Data de nascimento : 26/05/1993

Local : Nova York , U.S.A

Descrição : Viveu durante 16 anos em um orfanato , sem causas aparentes além da morte de seu pai Charlie Swan.

Local atual : indefinido.

A ficha era pequena , eu realmente espera algo maior , mas o que me interessava realmente era o lugar em que ela estava .mas tenho que admitir que o fato de ela ter vivido durante quase toda a vida em um orfanato me fez me sentir estranho.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para greg .

-Olá Edward.

-Oi greg.

-Recebeu meu fax ?

-Sim , recebi , mas eu te pedi a localização dela e isso está como indefinido na ficha.

-Ah , desculpe .. mas para o que você quer isso ?

Eu fiquei olhando para a parede enquanto pensava sobre aquilo .Não tinha uma razão especifica para eu querer saber onde aquela pirralha mimada está. Ela me faz um favor estando longe de que eu queria saber dela? Falta do que fazer , provavelmente.

-ARRGH ! – Berrei dando um soco na parede.

-Você está bem Edward ? – Perguntou greg , provavelmente assustado com o meu ataque de raiva.

-Ótimo – Disse sarcasticamente- Dane-se greg , obrigada pela ficha . Adeus.

Desliguei o celular e o joguei em cima da o armário procurando o único meio de me acalmar .Dei um sorriso de escárnio quando encontrei minhas luvas vermelhas. Fazia tempo que eu não praticava boxe e agora era a hora perfeita.

Desci em direção ao porão , meu local de treinamento e ascendi todas as luzes do lugar. Encarei o saco de areia na minha frente , chegava a estar empoeirado , pois eu dificilmente deixava alguma empregada descer aqui.A sala de boxe era meu refugio pessoal , ninguém entrava sem minha permissão , nem mesmo Thommas .

Coloquei as luvas ajustando-as na minha mão e comecei a socar o saco.

-Thommas .. infeliz .. mentiroso ..- A cada palavra eu socava mais e mais forte- Arrgh .. o que .. há .. de errado .. comigo ? .. idiota .. mimada .. pirralha ... isabella ... idiota .. mil vezes .. idiota.

Me joguei no chão encostando meu corpo na parede.

-Eu sou um idiota.

...

Estava almoçando , sozinho , quando Margaret aparece com um sorriso no rosto.

-Senhor, tem uma visita. –Ela disse sorrindo ainda mais.

-Mande-a entrar.

-Sim senhor.

Pelo sorriso de Margaret eu até já sabia quem era minha vista.

-Olá Edward – Disse ela sorrindo – Sozinho como sempre não é ? Você realmente precisa de uma namorada.

-Haha – Disse sarcástico – Digo o mesmo para você , Alice.

**Bella's POV**

Eu me olhei no espelho e não me reconheci.O que aconteceu comigo ?

-Essa sou eu ? –Perguntei me virando para o nick.

-Sim, meu amor , uma versão melhorada sua.

-Uau.

Meu cabelo , antes comprido e cheio de longos cachos , agora estava um pouco abaixo dos ombros e todo repicado.

./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_AzFT9a5dI84083qZ5HQewFl7vrA=&h=500&w=415&sz=43&hl=pt-br&start=50&zoom=1&tbnid=jo6THxnNFYQQ2M:&tbnh=132&tbnw=108&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dcabelo%2Bda%2Bkristen%2Bstewart%26um%3D1%26hl%3Dpt-br%26rlz%3D1T4GGLL_pt-BRBR398BR398%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D557%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C919&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=721&vpy=45&dur=5466&hovh=246&hovw=204&tx=95&ty=182&ei=qhXOTLulAoP6lwfK4OzqCA&oei=nhXOTIDMBMWAlAeN16DmCA&esq=3&page=3&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:50&biw=1259&bih=557

Me olhando bem , até que eu tinha gostado .

-Ficou legal.

O Nick se limitou a me lançar um olhar de "Eu sei que sou demais".Revirei os olhos e fomos pagar o corte .

..

Depois de uma dia inteiro no shopping , um armário de roupas completo e a decoração toda do meu quarto, finalmente , fomos para a casa.

-Eu estou exausta – Declarei enquanto jogava as sacolas de roupa no chão do meu quarto.

-Você se cansa muito facilmente , bella. –Disse ele revirando os olhos .

-Tomara que da próxima vez que você fizer isso , seus olhos não voltem ao normal e você só veja o teto .

-Nossa .. macumbeira dos infernos – disse colocando a mão no coração – Eu aqui , humildemente , me prestando ao serviço de te ajudar a colocar para fora sua personalidade através das roupas e decorar seu quarto de modo que você se sinta em casa .. e é assim que você me agradece ? Óh mundo cruel este em que eu _sobrevivo_.

Comecei a me sentir meio culpada .Tudo bem , que ele estava a fazer drama , mas em parte o nick realmente me ajudou .Suspirei derrotada.

-Tudo bem , obrigada Nick .Você e Ângela foram as pessoas mais bondosas que conheci desde que cheguei nessa cidade.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou .

-eu sei gata , os Weber são um arrazo .-Disse rindo.- Bom , agora eu vou tomar um banho e depois venho aqui para te ajudar a organizar suas roupas.

-Obrigada.

-De nada.

Depois que ele saiu eu fui direto para o banho .Eu amava sentir os nós de tensão se esvaírem no momento em que a água quente entrava em contato com a minha pele.

Coloquei um pijama e peguei uma espécie de caixa que tinha desde que me entendo por ém de minhas roupas foi a única coisa que deixaram comigo no orfanato. A caixa era muito bonita, tinha um estilo antigo , a tampa de madeira era entalhada com pequenos e delicados desenhos que formavam flores e corações .Nunca tinha conseguido abrir aquela caixa, a sua fechadura não era aberta por meio de uma chave , nem existia um buraco , era uma forma estranha que nunca soube decifrar.

Suspirei colocando a caixa dentro da gaveta de um cômodo ao lado da minha cama.

Toc toc

-Pode entrar.

-Olá querida –Disse Ângela entrando no quarto – como está ?

-Bem e você ?

-Também – Disse sorrindo – muito cansado do dia no shopping ? –Perguntou olhando para o monte de sacolas jogadas no chão.

-Um pouco – Admiti.

La riu e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Mas pelo menos se divertiu ?

-Sim –Disse com sinceridade- O Nick é realmente um doce de pessoa , apesar de ser meio doidinho , é muito legal.

-É , ele realmente é meio doido , puxou ao pai.

Eu dei um leve sorriso tentando imaginar como era o pai de Nick.

-Bom , eu vim avisar que o jantar já está ?

-Claro .

...

Depois de jantar e arrumar as roupas dentro do armário , ou pelo menos , uma parte das roupas , porque não coube tudo lá dentro , fui finalmente dormir. Amanhã seria o primeiro dia de aula que eu teria em Forks High School.

**

* * *

**

**e aí gente , o que acharam do capitulo ?**

**Eu estou dando um ar mais divertido ao POV da bella e um mais sério para o POV do edward . Eu particularmente prefiro o do edward para escrever , acho mais interessante rsrs.**

**para os leitores que se perguntam :**

**QUANDO A BELLA ENCONTRA COM O EDWARD ? - aqui vai a resposta : no proximo capitulo o/**

**QUANDO A TANIA VOLTA ? - em breve**

**O STEVEN VOLTA ? - isso não vou comentar muahaha**

**O QUE ACONTECEU COM O EDWARD NO PASSADO ? - isso vocês vão descobrindo aos poucos , porque a cada capitulo eu solto um trechinho da vida antiga dele**

**CADA OS CULLEN ? - no proximo capitulo também !**

**SE TIVEREM MAIS DUVIDAS , É SÓ PERGUNTAR PORQUE EU RESPONDO A TODAS AS REVIEWS !**

**beijos e até o proximo capitulo .**

**ACORDO: SE TIVER NO MINIMO 70 COMENTÁRIOS O PROXIMO CAPITULO TERÁ O DOBRO DO TAMNHO + O REENCONTRO DA BELLA E O ED !**


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A** :

Seguinte minha gente , muuuuito obrigada a quem comentou !

Para vocês verem que os acordos funcionam e quando fico feliz eu me empolgo .. esse capitulo tem o triplo do tamanho normal e tem 5 POV's diferentes *-* .

ENQUETE : Como vocês perceberam , eu parei de postar em narrador observador e comecei a postar com POV das personagens .Vocês preferem com ou sem POV's ?

BOA LEITURA !

* * *

**Capitulo 15 – todo co****ração frio tem um ponto fraco. **

**Alice POV**

Eu tinha que arranjar um jeito de melhorar a vida do meu irmão. Edward ficou péssimo depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido .

**Flash back on**

Estava chegando em casa , doida para contar a Edward da festa que eu iria fazer no colégio. Depois de horas tentando convencer o diretor que fazia bem para os alunos uma festa que não fosse especificamente um baile e que estimulava o caráter de trabalho nas pessoas e blá blá blá .. é eu sei , sou um gênio.

Entrei na ''floresta'' e depois de mais alguns metros freei o carro frente a minha casa havia uma ambulância e dois paramédicos levando alguém coberto em uma maca .

Meu coração se apertou ao ver aquela cena e saí correndo do carro .Quando cheguei perto de um dos paramédicos , perguntei , com lágrimas já caindo em meus rosto , o que tinha acontecido.

-Desculpe , nós tentamos de tudo , mas thommas não resistiu .Ele teve uma parada cardíaca e fizemos tudo o que era possível.

Apenas assenti tentando conter as lágrimas e entrei na casa procurando meu irmão .Ele não estava lá fora , o que era um péssimo sinal , e seria ainda pior se ele estivesse no porão.

Perguntei a Margaret ,que chorava na cozinha , onde ele estava.

-Depois da ambulância ter chegado ele desceu correndo para o porão.

-Droga – Disse secando as lágrimas.

-Acho que ele quer ficar sozinho , pequena Alice –ela disse enquanto eu saía da cozinha.

-Ele não pode ficar sozinho – Disse olhando para Margaret- Ele precisa de alguém e hoje ele vai ter que engolir aquele orgulho idiota e me permitir entrar lá.

Tentei abrir a porta , mas como o previsto estava trancada e mesmo se eu tentasse berrar ele não ouviria , pois ele escutava burn it to the ground no último volume.

Subi correndo para o meu quarto e peguei algumas folhas de papel e uma caneta.

**Edward , abra essa porta , por favor.**

Sentei no chão e joguei o papel pela fresta da porta.

Depois de alguns minutos o ouço berrar um não. Então vi que nem hoje ele passaria por cima de seu orgulho , por mais que estivesse sofrendo e precisasse de alguém para desabafar .Decidi fazer com que ele pensasse que eu precisava de ajuda e realmente precisava , mas ele precisava mais.

Edward sempre foi do tipo orgulhoso que não deixava ninguém o ver sofrendo , e por mais doloroso que fosse a situação ele nunca se permitia passar por cima de seu orgulho , o que o feria ainda mais.

**Edward , por favor , eu preciso muito de você .Eu .. por favor , irmão , abra a porta.**

Depois de um minuto a musica é desligada e a porta é aberta em um me olha e pela primeira vez vi o quanto ele sofria , somente olhando para seus olhos vermelhos e opacos.

Ele me abraçou e me levantou no colo , nos levando até seu quarto.

-Vai ficar tudo bem , eu vou te proteger . –Eu dizia enquanto ele chorava abraçado a mim.

Eu nunca pensei que isso poderia acontecer , eu sabia que o papai tinha um problema no coração e que era sério, mas acho que preferia pensar que estava tudo bem.

Edward estava acabado .Depois de tanto chorar ele acabou cedendo ao cansaço e dormiu. Me levantei fazendo o Maximo de esforço para não acorda-lo e fui descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

**Flash back off**

Depois daquele dia , Edward se transformou em uma pessoa fechada que tinha o mesmo olhar triste e sem brilho do dia em que nosso pai de um tempo para cá , havia algo mais em seu olhar , raiva e decepção , mas eu não entendia o porque daquilo , pois sempre que eu perguntava ele não respondia.

Aquele ano tinha sido o meu ultimo ano no colégio e agora estava na faculdade cursando Desing de interiores .Como eu teria uma semana de recesso , vim visitar meu irmã sabia que ele também queria cursar a faculdade ,mas começou a mexer nos negócios do papai e esqueceu seu sonho, mas eu tinha um plano para isso .Aquele garoto iria fazer a faculdade , por bem ou por mal.

Pedi para Margaret me anunciar como uma visitante , mas não mencionar meu nome , queria fazer uma surpresa para meu querido irmão .

-Olá Edward – Disse sorrindo – Sozinho como sempre não é ? Você realmente precisa de uma namorada.

-Haha – respondeu sarcástico – Digo o mesmo para você , Alice.

-Para a sua informação meu bem , já estou acompanhada – Disse lembrando de meu lindo namorado.

Ele me olhou incrédulo e veio me abraçar.

-Que saudades da minha pilha palito .

-haha ! Também senti sua falta poste de cobre.

Ele riu e me abraçou mais forte .Eu sentia tanta falta do meu irmão e ele parecia um pouco melhor , acho que pelo fato de me ver em 4 meses .E não , eu não me acho .. só estou encarando os fatos , meu bem .

-Tudo bem nanica , sente-se e me faça companhia enquanto não arranjo uma namorada – Disse ele revirando os olhos.

-Estou falando sério Edward , sei que você não é nenhum santo e .. err .. homens tem .. necessidades né –Disse tentando formular alguma coisa.

Ele se engasgou com o suco e me olhou assustado.

-O que ?

-Nada não – Disse querendo me enfiar debaixo da mesa.

-Como a senhorita sabe que homens tem "necessidades" ? – me perguntou com raiva.

-Ah , Edward , qual é eu estou na faculdade e tenho 18 anos , além do mais eu tenho um namo ... –Eu parei de falar no instante em que vi seus olhos em chamas.

-QUEM É O FILHO DA PUTA QUE CORROMPEU MINHA IRMÃ ? – ele berrou socando a mesa , que estremeceu.

-Edward , se acalma !

-ME ACALMAR ? COMO ? EU ACABEI DE SABER QUE MINHA IRMÃ FOI ..

-EDWARD! – eu o interrompi – eu .. ainh .. eu ainda não .. aah você sabe – Disse bufando.

Ele começou a voltar a cor normal e desfez a mão que estava cerrada em um punho.

-ahh , mas é que você disse "e eu tenho um namorado"

-e eu tenho mesmo , só que não chegamos nos finalmentes – Ainda , completei mentalmente.

Ele me olhou desconfiado.

-Por que você não quer ou porque ele não quer ?

-Porque nós não queremos .Afinal , nos conhecemos há pouco tempo e ele também não acha certo desse jeito.

-Bom rapaz –disse ele sorrindo.

-Você é bipolar Edward , definitivamente.

-eu só me preocupo com a minha irmãzinha.

Revirei os olhos e bufei.

-Sabe quem eu encontrei na faculdade ?

-Quem ?- Perguntou desinteressado.

-Emmet .

Emmet era amigo de infância do meu irmão , eles eram como irmãos , mas depois da morte de meu pai , Edward acabou o afastando por se tornar uma pessoa fechada e eles não se falam há mais de um ano desde então.

-E como ele está ? - Perguntou surpreso e com remorso.

-Bem , ele até está namorando uma tal de Rosá está no segundo ano de administração e sua namorada faz curso de direito , mas está no terceiro ano da faculdade. E sim , ela é um ano mais velha que o teu amigo.-Completei rindo da cara de espanto de Edward.

-Emmet ? namorando ?

-Sim , por incrível que pareça e da para ver nos olhos dele que ele a ama.

-uau.

-Ele disse que está com saudades do irmão – Disse baixinho.

Edward me encarou e vi a tristeza em seus lindos olhos verdes.

-sabe , ele não te culpa por nada , Edward , ele só quer o amigo de volta.

Ele encarou a mesa e continuamos o almoço sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra.

**Bella POV**

Acordei no dia seguinte um pouco nervosa pelo por ser o primeiro dia de um banho rápido troquei de roupa e desci para tomar o café.

.com/bella/set?id=24553482

-Bom dia – Disse para Ângela e Nick

-Dom dia querida

-Bom dia Belinda.

Eu o fitei interrogativamente.

-Bella+linda –Disse revirando os olhos – Nossa , até para receber elogios você é lerdinha .

-Valeu bonick.-Disse dando um sorriso sarcástico.

-Obrigado , eu sei que sou lindo.

-Que bom que sabe , porque eu não disse isso.-Falei rindo.

-Então o que foi ? –Perguntou estreitando os olhos.

-Bocudo+Nick. –disse dando um sorriso de escárnio – Nossa até para receber fatos você é lerdinho.

Angela riu e balançou a cabeça de incredulidade.

-Nossa , magoou – Falou colocando a mão no coração.

Eu ri e fui sentar à mesa .

...

-VAMOS NICK ! – chamava Ângela do primeiro andar.

-JÁ TO INDO ANG , ESPERA UM MINUTO !

-VOCÊ DISSE ISSO HÁ 20 MINUTOS ATRÁS !

Eu ri da situação , eles eram boas pessoas .Angela era uma pessoa impar até me lembrava ...

**Flash Back **

-Oi , meu nome é Ângela !

-Olá .-Respondi simplesmente.

-Estava pensando que como você é novata .. quer se sentar comigo ?

-Tudo bem.

[...]

-Oi que tanto pensa ?

-Oi Ang . Tentando entender mais sobre minha vida – Respondi com um suspiro de derrota.

-Sem muito sucesso ? –Perguntou-me Ângela , solidaria .

-Nem um pouquinho e isso está me matando.

-Talvez eu possa te ajudar .. se você quiser – Ela falou timidamente.

-Sério ? .. ah seria muito bom Ang ! – Eu respondi sorridente.

**Flash Back off**

-Com licença – Disse e saí da casa indo para o jardim da frente.

Era a primeira vez em dias que pensava em Ângela. Ela sempre fora uma pessoa tão doce e gentil .Por que as piores coisas aconteciam com esse tipo de gente ? Angela não merecia morrer , Tania merecia .Angela nunca fez mal para ninguém .

Senti lágrimas escorrendo por meu rosto e segurei o colar que Steven me dera.

-Cuide dela , por favor – Pedi a Deus .

As lembranças dos dias felizes que passara com Ângela assolavam minha mente e meu coração se apertava cada vez mais , chegava a ser difícil respirar .Eu não estava mais agüentando , eu tentava puxar o ar ,mas estava cada vez mais difícil .

-Bella ? – Ouvi a voz de Nick em pânico – Bella , você está bem ? Bella , fala comigo.

Eu tentava responder ao Nick , mas eu não conseguia , estava ocupada demais tentando puxar o ar .

-ANG ! ME AJUDA ! – Nick berrava.

Quando ele disse esse nome meu coração se apertou ainda mais e a última coisa que escutei foi ..

-Oh meu Deus !

[...]

Abri os olhos e vi que estava em um quarto branco .Minha mente logo se direcionou para um hospital.

-Bom dia , bella – Disse uma voz conhecida.

Olhei para o lado e vi Cam sorrindo levemente , mas com os olhos preocupados.

Na hora que fui responder percebi que tinha alguma coisa na minha boca. Levei minha mão ao local e senti um puxão .Olhei para ela e vi que tinha uma agulha intravenosa nela .

-Você não pode fazer isso bella .Esse aparelho é que está te oferecendo oxigênio.

Gemi de frustração e ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Odeio agulhas – reclamei com a voz abafada, fulminando a agulha que estava em minha mão com o olhar.

-Se olhar matasse , a coitadinha já teria virado pó.

Revirei os olhos para o seu comentário , quando uma pessoa entra no quarto e pula nos braços de Cam.

Olhei a pequena criaturinha agarrada a ele e percebi que era uma mulher , magrinha e baixinha , com cabelos que iam até os ombros de cor castanho escuro. Ela era muito branca e tinha feições miúdas.

-Alice ! –Disse cam a abraçando mais forte .

Aquela cena começava a me incomodar , quem aquela baixinha pensava que era para invadir meu quarto e abraçar o cam ?

-Oi cam , nossa que saudades ! –Ela disse sorrindo , mas quando seus olhos pousaram em mim o sorriso sumiu e ela me olhou como quem pedia desculpas – Desculpe entrar no seu quarto desse jeito , mas é que eu acabei me empolgando .Prazer , Alice.

-Isabella. –Disse retirando a parte do "prazer".

Ela me olhou sem graça e depois voltou seu olhar para o cam.

-Eu vi o emmet na faculdade .-Disse ela sorrindo – E tenho que lhe informar que teu primo é meu namorado.

Eu comecei a ficar mais ligada na conversa e duas coisas me fizeram ter menos raiva daquela baixinha . 1: ela tinha namorado e 2: ele era primo do cam . Então comecei a pensar na possibilidade de ser mais gentil com ela ,se ela voltasse a me dirigir a palavra , claro.

-Você está com o emmet ? –Perguntou assustado.

-Não , com o jasper.

Cam sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo da coisinha , que fez uma careta com o gesto.

-Ele é um bom partido pra você , mas seu irmão já sabe disso ?

-Bom , ele sabe .. mais ou menos .. ele sabe que eu tenho um namorado ,mas não sabe que é seu primo .

-Ah , essa eu quero ver ! –Disse rindo- Fico imaginando a cara do E..

-Bom dia bel .. –Disse o Carlisle interrompendo a frase de cam e se interrompendo ao ver a quantidade de pessoas no meu quarto – Alice,oi nora ! –Disse indo abraça-la . Ótimo , meu quarto virou sala de visitas.

-Oi sogro.

-Bom , mas o que você está fazendo aqui no quarto da paciente ?

-É que eu vim ver o cam e acho que me empolguei um pouquinho na hora de entrar no quarto da isabella –Ela disse sem graça.

-Está tudo bem – Disse tentando ser mais amigável.

-Bom , agora vocês dois podem ir que eu vou cuidar da bella. –Disse Carlisle .

Quando eles saíram , o doutor pegou a ficha em frente a minha cama e me olhou surpreso.

-bella , por que não me avisou que tinha asma ?

-Eu tenho ? – perguntei confusa.

-Você não sabia ?

-Não.

-Bom ,de agora em diante você terá que ter bastante cuidado em relação a certas coisas, mas precisamos saber se seu caso é reversível ou não e para isso vamos fazer alguns exames.

-E se for reversível ? – Perguntei

-Aí poderemos fazer um cirurgia e você não terá mais asma , mas antes precisamos saber se este é o seu caso.

-Tudo bem – Disse um pouco assustada.

Não sabia o que era pior : me submeter a uma cirurgia ou ter asma para sempre.

Depois dos exames e de falar com Ângela sobre a minha situação ela e Nick entraram no meu quarto enquanto eu fazia um esforço sobre-humano para não lembrar de minha falecida amiga.

-Ah bella , que bom que agora você está melhor – Disseram os dois – Se Deus quiser seu caso vai ser reversível e faremos a cirurgia.

Depois de mais algumas horas no hospital , Carlisle e Cam entraram no meu quarto . Olhei para Nick e o vi dizendo sem som : meu pai , que homens gostosos. Eu ri e todos me olharam tentando entender .

-Nada não , mas e qual o resultado Carlisle ?

-Desculpe bella , mas infelizmente seu caso não é reversível .

-Ah , tudo bem.- disse soltando um muxoxo.

-Hey bella – Disse cam – Não é tão ruim assim , só terá que usar a bombinha e tomar alguns cuidados .. você gosta de esportes ?

-Definitivamente , não –Disse sem entender a pergunta.

-Então , mais um coisa boa ! Não terá que fazer educação física no colégio –Ele disse dando um sorriso.

Eu ri levemente.

-É , você tem razão , não é tão ruim assim .

[...]

Depois de prescrever os remédios e cuidados , Carlisle me liberou , cam me passou o numero de seu celular e nós fomos para a casa.

-Nossa bella , você faz de tudo para matar aula né ? –Disse o Nick brincando , mas com um olhar preocupado.

-Pois é , odeio aula .Vou descansar um pouco – Disse tentando me livrar do provável interrogatório de Nick.

Tomei um banho para tirar aquele cheiro de hospital de mim e fui me deitar .Apesar de não estar cansada , acabei caindo no sono.

_Dreaming ..._

_Estava em um lugar muito bonito , era um tipo de jardim onde tinha vária arvores cheias de flores amarelas , rosas e roxas .A grama era de um verde esmeralda que me fazia lembrar dos olhos de um estranho nervoso e frio que conheci. O céu era de um azul impecável e o sol fazia com que tudo ali ficasse ainda mais deslumbrante._

_Me sentei em um banco de pedra que tinha ali e fiquei observando o lugar quando de repente vejo uma luz forte e branca vindo na minha direção._

_-olá Bella – disse uma voz que eu conhecia há mais de 2 anos._

_-Ang ?_

_-Sou eu sim bella ._

_-Oh Ang , senti tanta a sua falta , me perdoe por tudo , eu queria que você nunca tivesse me conhecido , assim não teria morrido daquele jeito ._

_-Bella , não se culpe .Eu tinha escolhido morrer daquele jeito ,é como se fosse um jeito de me sentir melhor comigo mesma por coisas que fiz em outras vidas._

_Eu fitei a luz sem entender o que ela estava dizendo._

_-Não se preocupe , sei que não está entendendo muito coisa .Só aceite que era para ser daquele jeito e que eu estou bem._

_-Tudo bem , o que importa é que você está bem._

_-Bella , eu sei que vem passando por coisas difíceis ao longo de sua vida ,mas as coisas vão melhorar._

_-Eu não acredito muito nisso._

_-__ "__A maior parte das coisas importantes no mundo foram realizadas por pessoas que continuaram tentando quando parecia não haver esperança de modo algum.__"(Dale Carnegie). – Disse ela – nunca pare de tentar e de ter esperanças ,pois esse é seu combustível para enfrentar as coisas ruins de agora e viver um futuro pleno. Eu estou te ajudando no que posso bella , mas você também tem que se ajudar ._

_Waking up ..._

Acordei sobressaltada com o sonho que tive .Era Ângela , minha amiga , e ela estava bem e estava me ajudando.

Sorri secando as lágrimas que caíam de meus olhos .

-obrigada – Sussurrei apertando o colar .

**Edward's POV**

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu tinha ficado feliz .Feliz por ter minha pequena irmãzinha de volta .Ela sempre me ajudou quando precisava , me fazia sorrir quando estava triste , a ver a vida de um modo feliz .

Suspirei passando a mão no meu cabelo.

Mas agora nem ela conseguia me fazer enxergar a vida de um modo feliz. Quando Alice comentou de emmet eu me senti culpado , eu o tinha afastado da minha vida ,assim como fiz com outras pessoas importantes para mim .

Me joguei no sofá e logo depois senti a baixinha se sentando ao meu meu braço ao redor de seus ombros lhe dando um abraço.

Já era o dia seguinte e estava sem fome para o café.

-Te amo Alice

-Também te amo irmãozão .

Ficamos abraçados enquanto ela me contava de sua vida na faculdade , até que ela deu um pulo e eu a fitei sem entender.

-Isso me fez lembrar dos Cullen ! Vou ao hospital falar com Carlisle e Cameron , você vem ?

-Não , obrigada .

-Vamos , Edward ! Você nunca sai dessa casa.

-Como você sabe ? –Perguntei debochado – Você nem mora mais aqui.

-Porque eu te conheço –Ela suspirou- tudo bem , fique .Eu vou até lá e mais tarde volto.

Ela saiu e eu me senti um pouco culpado .Me levantei e fui em direção ao meu quarto e quando chego lá vejo um papel em cima de minha cama.

**Edward , **

**Te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que quando te convidar para ir ao hospital , você não vai aceitar.**

**Por isso terá que ir comigo ao teatro hoje a noite querendo ou não ! Já comprei os ingressos e sairemos de casa as 17:30 .Se arrume !Voltarei por volta das 15:30 , pois vou ao shopping.**

**Beijos,,**

**Alice.**

Ri e me lembrei da irmã que tinha .liguei para a minha secretária pedindo-a para desmarcar todos os compromissos de hoje, pois teria que sair com minha pequena Irma .

**Nick's POV**

Quando recebi a noticia que teria um garota da minha idade morando conosco já pensei que ela seria mais uma patricinha preconceituosa , mas quando conheci bella vi que ela era muito legal.

Adorei passar o final de semana no shopping com ela e até a convenci de mudar o visu , mas claro que eu convenci , eu sou foda minha gente.

Já era segunda-feira e eu estava me arrumando no meu quarto enquanto minha avó berrava para eu descer , uma segunda-feira normal.

-pronto Ang , não sei pra que tanta pressa –Disse revirando os meus lindos olinhos azuis , vamos encarar , eu sou gostoso , fato.

-aham , agora vai logo , que a bella até já foi lá para fora.

- Ô menina apressada viu ? Tchau Ang.

-Tchau Nick.

Quando chego lá fora , me deparo com a bella chorando debruçada no chão e entro em pânico .Gritei por ajuda e eu e Ang a levamos para o hospital. Onde tinha uns médicos gostosos e .. meu papy .. eu traçava na maior boa vontade *-*

Depois voltarmos para a casa , eu tive a brilhante idéia de levar bella ao teatro de Seattle .Tá que o teatro de lá não era lá essas coisas ,mas dava pro gasto .Então nós veríamos uma peça qualquer e eu arrancaria , com a maio delicadeza (mentira) , de bella o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu sou um gênio , fato !

**Bella's POV**

Estava deitada na cama pensando no sonho que tive quando a porta de meu quarto é escancarada.

-Você , eu , na minha cama , agora ! –Disse Nick com uma cara de safado.

Eu o olhei atônita e ele começou a gargalhar

-Eu .. estava .. brincando –Disse enquanto ria – Ai bella , você tinha que ter visto a sua cara , foi hilário !

-Fala logo o que você quer criatura.

-Credo mulher –Disse sentando em minha cama –Sabe , isso é falta de sexo.

Eu o olhei incrédula enquanto sentia meu rosto se ruborizando.

-OH MY GOD ! VOÊ É VIRGEM ! VOCÊ É VIRGEM ! – Ele gritava apontando pra mim .

-Grita mais alto , o Liechtenstein ainda não escutou – Disse , mesmo nem sabendo onde ficava isso.

(**N/A**: Liechtenstein é um micro-Estado de 29.000 pessoas que está localizado no rio Reno, entre a Suíça e a Áustria, nos Alpes)

-Desculpa , mas eu também sou virgem . Don't worry be happy (*não se preocupe , seja feliz*)

-Então para que esse estardalhaço todo ?

-Sei lá , é legal –Disse dando de ombros.

Revirei os olhos

-Então , diga logo o que você quer .

-Noofa , mal-educada ! para a sua informação eu vim aqui te intimar para ir ao teatro comigo , hoje a noite.

-Intimar ?

-Sim , pois você não tem escolha .

-Tudo bem – suspirei- que horas saímos daqui ?

-17;30 em ponto esteja preparada .

-ok.

-Ah , e vista uma roupa de frio .

-tudo bem general – Disse batendo continência e olhando-o sarcástica.

-Generais são gatos meu bem , eu sou gato –Disse piscando e saindo do meu quarto.

[..]

17:30 já estava arrumada e fomos para o teatro .Demorou uma 1:20 para chegar lá e a peça começava as 19:00 , isso não seria problema se o meu querido acompanhante não tivesse se esquecido de comprar os ingressos.

-Mas moça , tem que ter um ingresso sobrando – Ele insistia.

-Você não leu a placa "esgotado"?

-Li , mas por Deus , deve ter mais dois.

-Esgotado é esgotado –Disse ela fechando a banca.

-ótimo – Disse sarcástica .

-ALICE !

-NICK !

Eu olhei para frente e .. ah não é possível que todos conheçam essa mini-gente.

Bufei irritada vendo os dois se cumprimentando.

-Ai, amiga que saudades – blergh- Vem , deixa eu te apresentar a minha amiga.

-Bella essa é a Alice , Alice essa é a bella

-Ah , oi e mais uma vez desculpe por ter invadido seu quarto hoje.

-olá , sem problemas.

-Vocês se conhecem ? –Perguntou o Nick.

A Alice contou o pequeno episódio enquanto eu olhava para a frente sem expressã foi a vez do Nick contar a nossa pequena história de azar sobre os bilhetes.

-Ah , querido nem se preocupe , eu e o Ed compramos 4 para carlisle e cam , mas eles não poderão vir .Fique com eles- Disse a baixinha sorridente.

-Edward ? o seu irmão gostoso ? –perguntou ele.

Meu coração disparou ao ouvir o nome Edward .Não , era impossível ser o mesmo .Afinal , Edward é um nome comum hoje em dia né ? Quem eu queria enganar , na época do meu avô esse nome era moda .

-O próprio, mas venham ele está me esperando na porta.

Fomos para a entrada do teatro e eu vi ele , com seus cabelos cor de bronze e intensos olhos verdes , que agora demonstravam surpresa e incredulidade.

-Ed , esse é o meu amigo Nick e a amiga dele , bella.

-Olá _Isabelle._

Ah é assim é ?

-Olá _Senhor._

**Tanya's POV **

Eu já não agüentava mais , aquela pirralha retardada tinha fugido e até agora eu não consegui encontrá-la.

-VOCÊ É UM INCOMPETENTE JAMES , JÁ DISSE PARA ACHAR A GAROTA .. AGOOORA !

(N/A : tanya me lembra a rainha vermelha de Alice , que toda hora dizia ; cortem a cabeeeeça rsrs .p.s: Johnny Depp é perfeito *-* )

-Então tanya .. PROCURE VOCÊ PELA IDIOTA DA GAROTA QUE NEM É SUA FILHA !

-SEU IDIOTA ! – disse batendo em sua cara- vou contratar alguém de cacife para isso.

Ele me olhou sarcástico.

-Quem ? um assassino de aluguel ? –Me olhou debochado.

-Exato e para completar um detetive , obviamente. –Disse imaginando aquela menininha sendo morta lenta e dolorosamente.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** olá meu povo ! Antes que me matem vou me explicar..

Quando eu disse reencontro você , provavelmente, queriam o capitulo inteiro falando sobre isso , maaas não foi assim (*Não me matem , ainda não acabei de explicar*) em compensação , teve POV da Alice , bella , Nick , Edward e para quem estava com saudades .. da Tânya .Além do mais , descobrimos algumas coisas:

-Thommas morreu de um ataque cardíaco.

-Ele era pai de Alice e Edward , portanto , obviamente, Alice é irmã de Edward.

-Conhecemos mais um pouquinho da vida do nosso misterioso protagonista.

-Ela está namorando jasper cullen

-Jasper é filho de Carlisle , irmão de Emmet e primo de cam.

-Emmet era amigo de Edward e agora namora Rosálie.

-Bella aceita a morte de Ângela e descobre que tem asma

-Edward e bella se reencontram

-Tanya contrata um detetive e um assassino de aluguel para ir atrás de bella.

Então dêem um desconto , porque além disso ainda postei 3 dias depois do capitulo 14 E esse capitulo tem o TRIPLO do tamanho.

Isso é para vocês verem como uma recomendação muda a vida de uma pessoa .Escrevi tudo em três horinhas *-* .Se gostaram do capitulo , do tamanho e do tempo levado para postar , já sabem o que fazer né ? RECOMENDEM E COMENTEM ! Pode apostar que isso faz uma diferença enorme.

RAZÕES PARA DEIXAR REVIEWS :

Vou saber se estou agradando ou não.

Vocês podem dar sugestões do que querem que aconteça na história, levo tudo em consideração.

Me faz postar mais rápido

Podem criticar que eu vou melhorar aquilo que está ruim

Podem elogiar que eu vou ficar muito feliz em estar agradando

Podem opinar , pois toda opinião eu levo em conta e as vezes até faço uma votação para isso.

Podem recomendar , porque eu fico imensamente feliz com isso e me faz ter inspiração.

E essas são as razões que podem te motivar a fazer a diferença e não ser um leitor fantasma.

Até o próximo capitulo !

Bjs.


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A**:

OII GENTE !

Eu demorei a postar , porque tive que reescrever esse capitulo 3 vezes rsrs ,

bom .. muito obrigada a quem comentou ! deixou meu dia mais feliz !

Boa leitura !

* * *

Capitulo 16 – Brigas e revelações

**Edward's POV**

-Vamos Alice , você vai a um teatro e não à um desfile – Reclamei.

Eu tinha me esquecido de como era morar com minha irmã.Aquela nanica demorava horas para se arrumar e ainda reclamava por eu apressá-la. Eu não sou um homem de muitas virtudes e com certeza a paciência é uma das que eu não tenho.

Me joguei no sofá encarando o teto.

**FlashBack**

-Oi , maninho ! –Disse Alice quando voltou do hospital e das compras.

-Oi

-Nossa , você tinha que ter visto , eu sem querer invadi o quarto de uma paciente ,pois queria muito ver o cam .O olhar dela deu até medo , acho que ela não foi muito com a minha cara –Disse ela desabando em minha cama.

-Acho que qualquer pessoa normal reagiria assim –Disse revirando os olhos- Afinal , não é todo dia que uma pintora de roda pé invade um quarto de hospital e pula em cima do ajudante do médico –Completei rindo.

-como você sabe que eu pulei em cima dele ? –Ela perguntou deixando seus olhos em pequenas fendas de desconfiança.

-Simples , eu te conheço Alicinha .. desde que você nasceu.

Ela se levantou em um rompante ficando na ponta dos pés , tentando chegar a minha altura , o que era impossível ,pois mesmo assim ainda faltavam uns bons 20 cm , e colocou o pequeno e fino dedo em direção ao meu rosto.

...

-Por que ? – Perguntei sarcástico .Afinal, sabia que ela odiava esse apelido.

-me faz lembrar de porquinhos E EU NÃO SOU GORDA EDWARD MASEN !

Eu comecei a rir e fui em sua direção com um sorriso malicioso .

-Ah não ! não , não ! nem pense Edward ! –Ela disse saindo correndo.

Corri atrás dela e com facilidade a alcancei jogando-a em meus ombros e correndo pela casa.

-ME SOLTA ! AAAAH EU VOU MORRER ! ME SOLTA MINI-MONSTER –EDDIE !

Eu estaquei com as últimas palavras.

-Ahh .. me desculpa Edward .. eu não ..

-Tudo bem , tanto faz –Disse a colocando no chão e voltando a subir as escadas.

[...]

-Edward ?

Alice estava tentando entrar no meu quarto já faziam 25 minutos .Sei que não foi culpa dela , mas não consigo fingir que ficou tudo bem.

Suspirei indo em direção a porta e a destrancando.

-Me desculpa maninho , juro que não foi por mal .. eu não queria te chamar daquilo , mas é que eu me lembrei de você quando pequeno e .. saiu.

-Ta Alice , eu te desculpo .Agora vá logo se arrumar-Disse apontando a porta.

Ela me fitou com os olhos tristes e me abraçou.

-me desculpa , não fica assim comigo , por favor ! Eu quero meu irmão de volta !

-Tudo bem baixinha , eu te perdôo .

Ela se deitou ao meu lado na cama , ainda abraçada a mim .

-Sabe , acho que o cam fez uma nova amiga –Ela disse mudando de assunto.

-Hum , que bom –Disse sem interesse.

-Sabe , ela é bonita ,mas como te disse parece que a tal de Isabella não foi com a minha cara –Ela bufou indignada enquanto meu coração perdia o compasso –Sabe , eu não sou uma pessoa chata.

Qual eram as chances de ser a mesma Isabella ? Por que ela foi parar no hospital ? o que aconteceu com ela ? MAS QUE PORRA ! o que aconteceu _comigo_ ?

Passei a mão pelos cabelos , estressado .

-Nossa , obrigada pela parte que me toca –Disse Alice.

-Você é legal baixinha , deve ter sido impressão sua –Respondi automaticamente.

**FlashBack off**

Minha mente começava a formular explicações , como por exemplo , o fato de Isabella ser um nome comum e que em Forks podia existir mais de uma Isabella.

Suspirei cansado de tanto pensar.

-Sabe Ed , isso é falta de sexo –Disse Alice saindo , finalmente, de seu quarto .

Eu a fitei incrédulo. O que tinha acontecido com a minha pequena e inocente irmãzinha? Definitivamente ter um namorado fez muito mal à ela .. e eu iria quebrar a cara do retardado que tirasse a inocência da minha irmã.

-Edward , querido irmão , encare os fatos: Eu não sou mais tão inocente.

-Espero que continue com esse "tão"até ter 80 anos –Disse contrariado.

-Credo, aí eu já vou estar cheia de pelancas e perder o "tão" nessa idade vai ser pior que assistir uma partida de futebol no asilo –Ela tremeu- As pelancas balançavam mais que a bola.

Eu gargalhei.Só a Alice para me fazer rir em uma hora dessas.

-Maninho –Ela me olhou com seus olhinhos tristes – me promete uma coisa ?

-O que ? – Perguntei desconfiado.

-Esquece o que te aflige , pelo menos hoje .Por mim ! eu quero meu irmão de volta , mesmo que seja só por uma noite –Ela disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Desculpe Alice , não queria que sofresse por minha causa , eu estou bem , sei me cuidar sozinho.

-Estou vendo .Edward , você mudou muito .Seu olhar é sem vida e seus gestos são automáticos .Você parece mais um robô do que um ser humano e isso me assusta.

-Eu sei.

Ficamos em silencio por um momento apenas nos encarando.

-Promete ?

-Prometo.

[...]

Estávamos na entrada do teatro quando Alice recebe uma ligação.

-Oi sog ..Carlisle ! .. tudo e você ? .. mas por que ? .. ah , tudo bem então , melhoras para ela .. tchau.

-O que foi Alice?

-É que eu tinha combinado com o carlisle e o Cameron de nos encontrar aqui para irmos juntos à peça , mas carlisle acaba de ligar avisando que eles não poderão vir porque Esme não está muito bem.

-Ah , que pena – Mas na verdade eu não me incomodava nem um pouco em não tê-los conosco.-Vamos ?

-Sim , mas antes eu vou ali falar com um velho amigo –Ela me olhou- já volto.

Fiquei encarando o céu. Eu conhecia bem Seattle e sabia que não demoraria muito para começar a me lembrava o dia em que deixei isabella no hotel.O último dia em que vi aquela irritante criaturinha.

Depois de uns cinco minutos vejo Alice e mais duas pessoas vindo em minha direção , mas só uma de pessoa me chamou a atençã ela , Isabella ou Isabele , tanto faz .

Uma pequena , bem pequena, parte de mim achou que aquela _coisa_ estava até apresentável.

-Edward , esse é meu amigo Nick e a amiga dele Isabella.

-Oi _Isabele_ – Disse querendo provocá-la .

-Olá _senhor_.

Bufei e senti olhos em mim.

-Vocês se conhecem ? – Me perguntou Alice.

-Sim. –Respondi simplesmente.

Ela ficou nos encarando e depois deu de ombros , percebendo que eu não iria falar nada.

Entramos no teatro e vi Alice se sentando no lugar ao lado de Nick que ficava ao lado de Isabella ,que por azar ficava ao meu lado. Ainda demoraria uns 5 minutos até a peça começar e uma parte de mim ficava aliviado em saber que a pirralha tinha achado alguém , mas sabia que o tal de Nick não era seu namorado , pois era o único cara gay de Forks , então todos sabiam de sua preferência.E também sabia que não era nenhum parente , pois ela não tinha o mesmo sobrenome. O que ela fazia com ele então ? Seriam amigos?

-Obrigado –Sussurrou uma voz tirando-me de meus pensamentos.

A olhei indiferente.

-Não fiz nada por você e nem farei .Só não estava afim de perder meu tempo falando de alguém que não me interessa.

-Sabe , você acaba de responder à pessoa que não te interessa.

-Se não seria mal educado.

-Ah , não se preocupe , pois você é mal-educado mesmo sem falar .

-Quem é você para me dizer isso ? –Perguntei colérico –Nem ao menos me conhece !

-Digo o mesmo para você .Afinal , foi o _senhor_ que me julgou naquele dia –Respondeu ela já irritada.

Apenas bufei e olhei para frente.

-Que foi ? Sabe que é verdade então foge ? Tem medo da verdade _Senhor Masen_ ?

-Olha aqui sua pirralha mimada , meça suas palavras quando se diz respeito à minha pessoa !

Me levantei , aproveitando que não tinha começado a peça e fui para o lado de fora afim de esperar Alice lá.Sentei em um dos bancos que tinha e para a minha imensa felicidade começa a chover !

- O QUE FOI ? ESTRAGAR COM A MINHA VIDA NÃO FOI O SUFICIENTE ? TINHA QUE ME JOGAR PRAGA É ? EU CANSEI ! – berrei para o alto.

Nem estava mais ligando em estar chovendo. Apenas me sentei novamente no banco passando a mão no cabelo e praguejando.

De repente sinto uma mão no meu ombro e quando olho para cima vejo Alice.

-O que foi aquilo Edward ?

-Me deixa em paz!

-Edward , o que foi aquilo ?

. ! Me deixa em paz , você sempre quer dar uma de psicóloga , mas chega! Eu me viro ! Nã...

Ela apenas assentiu e voltou para o teatro enquanto eu ficava sentado no banco me molhando por causa da chuva sem pensar em nada.

[..]

Depois de um tempo a chuva havia parado e a peça terminado. Alice veio para o meu lado sem me dirigir uma palavra e fomos para a casa.

**Bella's POV**

-Menina ! o que foi aquilo entre você e o gostosão masen ?-Perguntou nick.

Eu já estava irritada e ter uma pessoa intrometida nessas horas não iria ajudar em nada na minha situação.

-Nada –Respondi quando entramos no carro.

-como assim nada ? Eu vi , vocês parecem cão e gato ! O que aconteceu ? como vocês se conheceram ?

-N.a.d.a –respondi tentando me acalmar , mas com ele insistindo ficava um pouco difícil.

-me conta bella .

-nada

-Conta bella !

-Já disse que não.

-Mas por que ?

-Você que mesmo saber ? –Perguntei irritada

-Sim

-Porque eu não quero contar , porque não confio em você , porque mal te conheço e porque você é um intrometido e insistente. –Soltei olhando para frente.

-Ok –Ele disse.

O caminho até a casa dele fora silencioso.

**Edward's POV **

Acordei e logo as lembranças da noite anterior invadiram a minha mente .

**Flashback on**

-O que foi aquilo Edward ?

-Sai!

-Edward , o que foi aquilo ?

. ! Me deixa em paz , você sempre quer dar uma de psicóloga , mas chega! Eu me viro ! Nã...

**Flashback off **

Alice não merecia que eu a tratasse assim , foi ela quem sempre me ajudou quando eu precisava e fui injusto tratá-la daquela maneira só por estar com raiva da retardada daquela garota.

Me levantei e fui em direção ao quarto de Alice , a fim de pedir desculpas , mas quando chego lá vejo o quarto vazio e um bilhete em cima da cama .Meu coração se apertou .Não era possível que eu a magoei tanto , era ?

**Pare com isso Edward , pare de afastar as pessoas da sua vida ! Eu quero meu irmão de volta ! você não é um Robô , REAJA , não é porque o papai morreu que você tem que se transformar nele ! Deus , você só tem 19 anos e já está deprimido e acabado .**

**Sei que devia estar falando isso pessoalmente , mas também sei que se fosse fazer isso você me expulsaria de seu quarto alegando não querer tocar no assunto.**

**Você virou uma pessoa fria , triste e que é consumido por um ódio que eu não entendo .**

**Fui embora porque não quero lhe causar mais ira , nem complicar sua vida .Mas saiba , que essa pessoa que você virou não é meu irmão.**

**As pessoas te amam Edward , você tem vários amigos que te querem de volta , dois irmãos que te querem de volta ! Vai largar isso como se não importasse ? **

**Eu tentei te fazer enxergar no que está se transformando , mas você não deixava brecha para isso , eu amo o meu pai ,mas sei como ele era e você está se tornando o mesmo , por isso escrevi essa carta.**

**Não abandone ou afaste aqueles que te amam , pois se fizer isso vai chegar um dia que eles estarão fora de seu alcance .**

**Volte a ser como você era ! Eu te amei e sempre vou te amar , mas enquanto você continuar assim , realmente , não sei o que fazer.**

**Alice.**

**Bella's POV **

Acordei no dia seguinte decidida .Chega de pessoas na minha vida .Os seres humanos são todos voláteis e não são confiáveis .

Já havia decidido : a partir de hoje serei somente eu e eu mesma .

Iria me afastar de todos ,mas pediria desculpas ao Nick por chama-lo de insistente e intrometido .Nada de amiguinhos ou coisa parecida por dois motivos :

-Não confio nas pessoas

-Quem for meu amigo vai acabar morrendo por minha causa.

Para mim são motivos suficientes e era por isso que ia me vestir de acordo com o meu humor , sem ligar para moda .Também porque eu sabia que se me vestisse de acordo com meus sentimentos , as roupas seriam em sua maioria um pouco intimidadoras.

Sorri com o meu pensamento e fui até o quarto do Nicholas.

-Entra –Ele disse quando bati na porta

-olá

-Ah .. oi

-Eu vim aqui te pedir desculpas por ter te chamado de insistente e intrometido.

Ele me olhou e entendeu o recado , eu pedi desculpa por lhe chamar de insistente e intrometido ,mas o resto era o que eu realmente achava.

-Tudo bem.

Eu assenti e fui para o banheiro tomar banho. Me vesti de acordo com o meu humor e isso deixaria as pessoas afastadas de mim.

(MUSICA PARA ESCUTAR :

Desci para tomar café e a Ângela se engasgou com suco assim que me viu .

-Bom dia , bella.

-Bom dia.

-Ah bella , o Steven mandou um presente para você , está em meu nome ,mas é totalmente sua –Ela riu- Nem me imagino numa coisa daquelas .

Eu a fitei sem entender e ela apontou para a até a frente da casa e chegando lá me deparo com uma moto .

-Ótimo , vai complementar meu novo visual –pensei "feliz".

Tudo bem que aqui era Forks e chovia na maior parte do tempo ,mas era para isso que serviam as capas de chuva e também seria ótimo não ter que andar no mesmo carro que o Nicholas. Mas foi nessa hora que me lembrei , não tinha idade o suficiente para tirar carteira , porque Washington era a porcaria do único estado nos EUA que precisava ter 18 anos para dirigir .

Voltei para a cozinha e vi Nicholas já tomando o seu café. Uma parte de mim sabia que não era sua culpa ele não conhecia o meu passado e se fosse por mim nem o conheceria. Mas a outra parte também queria protegê-lo dos maus que eu involuntariamente poderia causar e queria me proteger para não confiar nas pessoas novamente e me decepcionar.

Ele me ignorava totalmente e eu agradecia mentalmente por isso .Iria ser mais difícil se ele tentasse se aproximar de mim novamente.

O café foi tomado em silencio e depois fomos para o carro dele para o meu primeiro dia de aula em Forks High School.O caminho também foi feito em silencio e quando chegamos ao colégio ele saiu do carro e apontou para um dos prédios.

-Secretaria , boa sorte – Disse e saiu em direção a outro prédio.

Essa seria minha chance .

"seja fria , seja fria , seja fria , seja fria" Repetia mentalmente.

Mas eu não sabia ser fria com as pessoas , um dos meus defeitos .Nessa hora me veio dois perfeitos exemplos em minha mente.

Tanya e Edward.

Eu ri de desgosto e fui em frente .Percebi que por onde passava os olhares curiosos e assustados eram direcionados a mim .Acho que se eu fosse um deles , que fora criado com todos da sua cidade e que até agora o mais anormal a ser fazer era comprar cerveja tendo menos de 21 anos e depois chegasse uma garota vestida do jeito que estou , até eu me assustaria.

Assim que abri a porta da secretária , uma mulher gordinha de blusa amarela olhou em minha direção .Parecia ser a secretária , pois ocupava a mesa em minha frente .Igual aos outros , seus olhos se arregalaram e ela disse baixinho:

-Jesus ! Tira esse demônio dela.

Eu juro que tentei não rir ,mas foi inevitável .Se ela soubesse que aparencias nada significam ,mas a maioria das pessoas são ignorantes o suficiente para julgar os outros por sua aparencia e isso era uma coisa que contava a meu favor.

-vim pegar meu horário , Isabella Swan – Disse indiferente.

A mulher , mais do que rapidamente , cutucou a pilha de papeis em cima da mesa e tirou tres folhas.

-Um mapa da escola , seu horário e uma caderneta para os professores assinarem e você trazer de volta no final da aula . Boa sorte –Disse me dispensando logo.

Me dirigi a primeira aula e como sempre a reação da pessoas foi a mesma .Foi isso até a hora do intervalo. Eu não ia me sentar com ninguém , por isso rumei para a única mesa vazia do refeitório. Olhei em volta e percebi que eram grupinhos.

Uma mesa dos populares , outra de nerds , outra só com meninas , outro só com garotos , uma mesa só comigo e outra com o Nick e mais duas pessoas.

-Você é Isabella Swan ? – Uma voz me fez desviar a atenção do Nick.

Eu olhei para o dono da voz e vi que era um garoto que fazia aula de espanhol comigo. O Ignorei e continuei fitando a mesa de Nick .

-Não vai me responder ? - Insistia o garoto.

"Mas que merda ,se eu fosse responder já teria dito algo!" pensei irritada .

A gota D'água foi quando ele sentou na minha frente e começou a falar.

-Sabe , minha mãe é psicóloga e diz que pessoas como você precisam desabafar para se sentirem melhor- O garoto disse.

Eu o encarei incrédula . Agora eu era louca ? Tudo bem ser fixada de anti-social , mas quem precisava de um psicólogo era esse garoto .

-Nunca te disseram que falar com estranhos é perigoso ? – perguntei com um sorriso de escárnio.

Observei o garoto engolir seco e ri internamente . Fracote !

Peguei minha mochila e saí daquele antro indo em direção ao estacionamento. Sentei na calçada e vi um volvo prata parando no estacionamento do colégio e adivinhem quem sai de dentro ! Edward Masen ! uhuul , meu dia fica cada vez melhor .

Bufei contrariada. O que aquela coisa faria aqui ?

Me levantei no intuito de ir embora e escorrego em uma poça de água que tinha no chão.

-Merda de chuva ! – Xinguei em quanto tentava me levantar.

Vejo uma mão branca estendida em minha direção e a pego sem nem mesmo ver de quem era só esperava não ser de ..

-Edward .

**Edward's POV**

Me joguei na cama com tudo .Idiota , idiota , idiota , mil vezes idiota ! Levantei mais rápido do que deitei e fui para o porão.

-Merda .. eu .. sou .. um .. idiota ! .. ela .. era .. minha .. irmã ! ... retardado ... idiota .. –Dizia enquanto esmurrava o saco com mais força do que a habitual – Isabella .. tudo .. culpa .. da pirralha ! .. idiota ... metida .. intrometida ...linda .

Parei de socar o saco de areia assim que falei a última palavra . O que eu tinha dito ?

Olhei para a parede , chocado , por não sei quanto tempo . Até que uma Riva maior se apoderou de meu copo.

-AAAAAHHHH ... seu .. idiota .. estúpido .. só pensa ... merda ! .. acorda Edward ... o que ... está acontecendo ... comigo .

Me joguei no chão colocando a cabeça entre as pernas . O que está acontecendo comigo ? O que fizeram comigo ? o que eu fiz comigo ?

Tinha que fazer algo e sabia exatamente o que fazer.

**Nick POV**

Eu realmente não entendia o que eu fiz de errado .Só queria saber o que tinha acontecido e a aspirante a Amy Wine House teve um piti .Mas ela que faça os pitis dela , to nem aí .-Pensei enquanto me olhava no espelho.

Nessa hora alguém bate na minha porta e eu mandei entrar .

-olá – disse a bella

-Ah .. oi

- vim aqui te pedir desculpas por ter te chamado de insistente e intrometido.

Eu não era burro , entendi exatamente o que ela queria dizer . Bella não pedia desculpas por tudo o que disse , mas sim por me chamar de intrometido e insistente , ou seja , ela não confia em mim e nem me considera um amigo.

-Tudo bem – Respondi.

Eu sabia que tinha caroço nesse angu , mas se ela pensa que vai se livrar do bonitinho aqui tão fácil , está muito enganada.

Passei a manhã pensando no que faria e decidi que se bella me visse sozinho no refeitório iria ficar com pena de mim , então me sentei em uma mesa afastada dos meus amigos .Tudo bem que eu não tinha muitos , só dois : Frank e Julie . Eles estavam no 3 ano , mas eram legais comigo.. tão legais que acabaram com o meu plano vinco se sentar comigo.

Oh Deus , por que tenho que ser tão irresistivelmente gostoso ? – Perguntei mentalmente com pesar.

-E aí Nick !

-oi nick!

-Oi Frank , oi Julie.

-Cara , você viu a garota nova , parece que fez parceria com SlipKnot* ou alguma coisa parecida – Disse Julie assustada.

(N/A: SlipKnot , para quem não sabe , é uma banda de rock )

-Vocês nem a conhecem – Falei um pouco irritado.

-E você a conhece ? – Perguntou Frank

-Na verdade sim , ela mora comigo – Respondi

-Você mora com a Amy Wine House ? – Perguntou Incrédulo.

Eu quase , repito , quase ri do comentário. Eu e meus amigos éramos muito parecidos em alguns aspectos .

-Ela é legal – Eu a defendi.

Sabia que bella era legal , só tentava se afastar das pessoa , mas não com o xuxuzinho aqui baby , como disse Obama : We can !

-E por que não a chama para sentar aqui ?- Perguntou Julie.

Nesse momento olhei para o refeitório a procura dela ,mas a única coisa que deu tempo foi vê-la saindo para o estacionamento.

-Já volto – Disse enquanto caminhava para o mesmo lugar que ela.

Quando a vi escorregar ia até lá oferecer ajuda , mas nesse momento meus olhinhos pararam em uma criatura divina saindo de um carro divino .Tudo parecia em câmera lenta e meu pobre coraçãozinho já estava quase pulando pra fora gritando : Vem cá meu gostoso , pega eu !

Nisso reparei que ele estava indo na direção da bella .. isso ia dar intriga e como a little Amy não me contava nada , eu tinha que descobrir sozinho , por isso fiquei escondido vendo o que acontecia.

**Tanya's POV**

**-**Bom dia - Disse Fabian

-Bom dia . Pode se sentar.

-Pois bem , para que quer meus serviços?

-Preciso que procure por Isabella Swan – Disse fingindo-me de triste- Ela é minha filha e está desaparecida há quase uma semana e a policia não a acha.

-Oh claro , preciso de todo o tipo de informação possível sobre a garota , fotos também e o nome de todos os próximos à ela.

Depois de hora descrevendo aquela tampinha, o cara vai embora.

-Finalmente – Reclamou James.

-Fica quieto! Agora , preciso de um favor seu.

-Qual ?

-Procure o meu ex-motorista . Steven e o traga até mim .Para isso tem no Maximo uma semana . Traga-o vivo , aquele traste velho deve saber de algo.

-O que aquela coisa tem de especial ? –Perguntou não entendo.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos , de gente burra já estava farta.

-ô anta , vê se você faz logo o que eu pedi , antes que eu perca a pasciencia !

-Como se você tivesse uma –Murmurou.

Peguei a primeira coisa que vi em direção àquela ameba , mas ele foi mais rápido e fechou a porta na mesma hora.

"Calma Tanya , daqui a pouco você se livra dele também" –Pensei sorrindo.

-Ah , querido Charlie , logo logo você terá Isabella bem pertinho de você e eu vou viver feliz sem as duas porcarias que estragaram minha vida.

Mas como a alegria dura pouco , logo ele entra no meu escritório.

-O que foi ? –Perguntei com raiva.

-Isso é jeito de você falar comigo , Taninha ? –Perguntou cético.

-Não bastou você me fazer adotar aquela pirralha , agora quer mais o que ?

-Preciso de um favor seu

...

* * *

**N/A **:

E aí meu povo ! gostaram ? Tentei manter o mesmo tamanho do capitulo anterior , mas faltaram 3 páginas pra isso , mas pelo menos está grande né xD.

Hoje conhecemos um novo lado da bella , o mais durão .Só que eis a questão :

-Ela é assim realmente ou fingi ser ? Se fingir , até que ponto será mentira essa nova personalidade ?

Nossas queridas personagens , Alice e Nick , sofreram um pouco ,mas como eles são eles , não desistirão nunca ! kk'

Questões para refletir e/ou responder:

-O que Edward vai fazer agora ?

-Bella vai realmente conseguir se afastar das pessoas ?

-O que Tanya fará com o Steven?

-O que fez Edward ir ao seu antigo colégio ?

-Quem é o estranho que foi no escritório de tanya ?

-Alice fará mais alguma coisa pelo irmão ?

Não sei quando vou postar novamente , pois para quem não sabe , criei uma nova fic :

Perfeita Itália : Minha nova fic .Tem uma proposta bem diferente dessa , não é drama (milagre), o tipo de escrita é mais rebuscada e tudo é bem diferente de todas as fics que já escrevi , mas queria que dessem uma chance e fossem lá ler e comentar *-*

Link : .net/s/6457977/1/Perfeita_Italia

Só isso mesmo , não se esqueçam de comentar , quem tiver alguma idéia para a fic , pode falar que eu vou levar em conta .

Bjs

PS: MUITO OBRIGADA A gby00 ! Realmente , as vezes eu me empolgo e esqueço dos detalhes kkk , obrigada pelo toque flor ! 33


End file.
